Dangerous Beauty
by Lady Sybelle
Summary: Torn between honor and apathy, Commodore James Norrington's life went bewilderingly drawn to Catherine 'Cat' Smith, a pirate with no memory he protects from danger. Will the Commodore was able to helping...then tempting to this pirate maiden? N/OFC Post COTBP/AU. Ratings may changed for the future chapters. (No flamie, folks)
1. Prologue

_**Ahoy there! Fresh after watching the Olympics and now, back to work. **_

_**This is my first POTC fic featuring our favorite ice cream dude: James Norrington (after a long disappointing work of research/writers block attempts/content/sentence structure/brit picking) so here's the prologue of the story.**_

_**Title - Dangerous Beauty**_

_**Summary - Torn between honor and apathy, Commodore Norrington's life went bewilderingly drawn to the feisty Catherine 'Cat' Smith, a pirate with no memory. Will our Commodore able to helping...then tempting to this pirate maiden? Post COTBP/AU.**_

_**Disclaimer - This story is **__**my**__** idea! All characters belong to the mouse!**_

_**(Thank You Notes' piano theme) Thank you, bruised-tears for healing the work and we'll PM'ed again!  
**_

* * *

_Prologue_

_Oft on the troubled oceans face,_  
_Loud stormy winds arifle;_  
_The murmuring surges f'well apace_  
_And clouds obscure the skies_

The grey and dark storm was rapidly closing in causing the chaos between the waves crashing and harsh winds…the wrath of nature is so unforgiving throughout the darkness of the North Atlantic seas, and Mother Nature has gone bad to worse. If we could see this scene in our own eyes, it was sheer madness. So violent, as the sounds of thunder flashes, so frightening.

And just how can a lone dinghy sail across to fate, being tossed around by the storm? And still resume his singing…

_But, when the tempests range is o'er, _  
_Soft breezes smooth the main, _  
_The billows cease to left the shore,_  
_And all is calm again._

_Not fo in found and am'rous fouls. _  
_If tyrant Love once reigns, _  
_There one eternal tempest rolls, _  
_And yields unceasing pain._

A person on a boat, still singing to meet its death or fighting to stay alive. Pushing both oars with his bared hands, rowing and rowing before his arms began to sore. Harder and faster in an adrenaline rush as he bravely continued singing.

_Ah, cruel god! _  
_Our peace restore, _  
_Or wound us with thy fhats no more: _  
_Ah, cruel god! Ah, cruel god! _  
_Our peace restore, _  
_Or wound us with thy fhats no more…_

He froze in his singing, stunned in terror where a huge wave is about to pull in straight at him. Without warning, he's paddling faster and faster (and resumes singing) as the wave pulls him in a frightening speed, then it tosses the dinghy in the air and crashes it down to its sea.

It was a miracle that the waves pushed the boat away safely from the middle of the tempest, and the dinghy bounces swell to swell until it's over.

The waves are calming down as the dinghy floats slowly. But the song has stopped and there is silence as the storm fades…

* * *

_Two days later..._

Morning came with a beautiful sunrise like a word of peace, as the HMS_ Dauntless_ sails across the open seas. It was three months at sea where the crew gathered their duties from cleaning barracks to testing the rig. Others are on hands at deck as officers were standing at the helm, towering over the quiet ocean as they chatted with each other humorously about their loved ones way back home. The ship is hardly fit with a muscle as she surges forward on its long journey. And it's almost five days from now after departing England before she's heading to the Caribbean seas: a one-day stopover first to Port Lake at Anguilla for repairs and extra supplies, and then finally sailing home to Port Royal.

Under the poop deck at the stern of the ship, where the sunbeams streamed in through the ornate glass windows and brightens the Great Cabin. Commodore James Norrington stood at the long cherry wood mirror, buttoned his waistcoat then put his blue coat. He paused in a moment to look at his own semblance in the mirror. He looks young at the age of thirty-two without a powdered wig rather than forty: a fine gentleman of propriety, honor and experience. He's still in a good appearance he seemed to be perfect in his bachelor life. Perfect as a fine officer of the British Royal Navy he served well for thirty years of service.

But perfect James's life had suddenly haunted him a year ago, his engagement with Elizabeth Swann during his promotion. He was fairly foolish over the failure during mayhem later on as the Black Pearl attacked Port Royal and kidnapped Elizabeth. So foolish because of his introspective by-the-book mannerism on rescue attempt and so on, was a slow failure. But in the end, his proposal with the Governor's daughter was cut off and she's already fallen into the arms of Will Turner, a young blacksmith with pirate's blood who saves her life. And James had known that Elizabeth did not loved him…

Everything that his life was outwitted by on Turner's side was Jack Sparrow, a certain pirate who started it all and gave Norrington a _major _bad headache.

And…oh that? He's also his zealously over pirates including Sparrow. A pride, brave and noble man: The Scourge of Piracy, as locals, fellow officers and much worse, you named it – pirates, throughout calling him. His blood lust was still hunting against those scoundrels, outlaws and criminals, and bringing them to justice then end to the gallows. Already during his lifetime at sea, his pirate hunting adventures were his only place with a taste of excessive hostility to spread a warning against every pirate across the Caribbean.

He finally finished dressing properly as he strapped his sword and pistol and headed out the door to the main deck. He walked as he courteously watched a sailor busy clearing the ropes around the mast, then ten men heaving on a heavy rope, raising a top sail. The ship is plowing itself into the middle of the sea.

It was an opaque morning as the _Dauntless_ glides across the clear blue waters. The Commodore walked finally to the upper deck, with his hands clasped behind his back, relaxing in a little breeze which ran through the corn like a swift serpent, and looking towards the sea after inspection.

"Good morning, sir." First Lieutenant Theodore Groves greeted with salute, approaching next to James.

"Morning, Lieutenant." Norrington replied.

"You're up early, sir?"

"Yes, I'm bit of a light sleeper." He sighed. "Thank goodness from the storm."

Groves nodded. "It is."

"Well it's been over three months now and still the same path."

"Indeed, sir." Groves said, looking over the sea. "Everything's running smoothly and will keep us off guard before the fates' coming. Pirates are still prowling across the Caribbean area."

James nodded. "Good, makes sure to keep an eye and don't get too rash, Mr. Groves. This is our job at sea. Just one ship and we'll have them."

Then one hour later, the Commodore began walked back to his quarters to begin his log duties after the storm. "Well, I've been at the morning during sea inspection. Maintain sail and heading. And if anything becomes in the slightly degree, Mr. Groves."

"Yes, sir."

"In the meantime–"

Without a warning, a bell rings from the crow's nest three times. "Three points to port!" A lookout crew cried above. "There's a small craft, sir!"

Groves turned to the crew. "All hands on deck!"

As the _Dauntless_ furls and then turns, Norrington and Groves walked quickly to the rail where a floating object spotted there, like a drifting leaf. James pulled out his spyglass as he took a closer look.

"Three points to port!" James demand to his lieutenant.

"Three points to port!" Groves to the helmsman.

"Turn ho!" Kingsley the helmsman turns the wheel.

As James moves the lens of his spyglass to whole view: a lone small dinghy where a human figure lies, in the middle of nowhere. "There's one person on the boat, Mr. Groves." he said. "Gather the crew and prepare to lower the lifeboat."

"I'll order one of our men to bring some canteen with fresh water, Commodore." Groves added.

"Good." James put his spyglass away. "Send them down and I'm coming right over. You're with me, Lieutenant." he turned to his crew. "Mr. Pyle." then finally to his second officer. "Mr. Gillette, take on command."

Four minutes later as Groves and the crew were finally into the lifeboat then the Commodore joined them below. Broderick Shaw the ship's doctor rushes out of his cabin and to the upper deck where Second Lieutenant Phillip Gillette is in charge.

"Morning, Gillette." the doctor greeted. "What's going on?"

Gillette glanced to Shaw. "There's a small dinghy in the middle of the ocean."

Then Shaw walked against the rail to take a look. "Survivors?"

"Just one, doctor."

They watched as the sails gathered and set out their own boats to investigate. James held his spyglass again to watch in the distance the lifeless being in dark shirt and brown breeches determined to be dead, asleep or even drunk, and he could see the tangled strands of dark black hair, but it's too hard to see its face. And as they finally drew close, the crew grabbed hold of the dinghy and gazed at the form of a young boy lying on right side in the bottom of the boat. James climbed over to the dinghy then he leans down closer and turned the lad to face him.

To the Commodore's surprise, that this boy was revealed to be a girl.

Her face would have struck him as _un_beautiful with her eyes closed that she's asleep peacefully. And whatever her age, one year younger before Miss Swann's and he found it diverting as his heart suddenly ached in his chest. How could this poor creature last alone in the middle of the Atlantic was impossible to fathom like this?

James was still paying attention to this stranger from Theodore Groves' words at the next boat. "Sir!" the lieutenant alarmed again, this time in a loud call. "Is he dead?"

"S…sorry." James hesitates, he took her wrist to checked her pulse. "No, _she's_ alive."

He can't take it anymore as he's still staring at this sad innocent creature of her quiet life, and it was like a rose in blowing that had James mesmerized…

_Oi, James! Shut up and snap out of it! _He sighed and hesitates in abasement.

Try to pay his attention this time so studied her again as he held her forehead on his other hand. "She's got exposure, and she's been here for a while after the storm…fetch me the canteen–" then he paused as his eyes lowered to her wrist his holding and gazed to her forearm: the letter 'P' branded on her skin.

The Commodore's coolly state with his brows raised as he found his catch. "Well, I'll be damned." he muttered.

* * *

_* that lyric is belong to the songs from the Revolution. And it's too difficult to find a better sea faring lyrics of the 18th century!_

_Oh, please...reply and what d'ya think ^_*... kupooooo!_


	2. Pirates DON'T Cry

**_Ahoy back, m'teys! It's been seven days before my birthday and I finally fixed the problem!_**

**_Anyway, on for the next chapter!_**

**_Previously...after the violent hurricane, our loving Commodore James picks up a small boat with a lone pirate - a pwetty pirate and what happens next?_**

**_Disclaimer - This story is my idea! All POTC characters belongs to the Mouse!_**

**_(Thank You Notes piano theme) Thank you, Mariangisborne and Smilindolfin, for the wonderful reviews and I'll promise to keep updating the next day or the next month_**

**_And thank you, SparrowsFlight for the wonderful beta! I shall never forget you *hugs*  
_**

* * *

_Pirates DON'T Cry_

After the rescue, Commodore Norrington still sitting behind the desk with his eyes stared at the strange-looking object he'd found at the pirate's dinghy. He looked at it and felt skeptically satisfied himself that this rare thing is one from the rightful owner the pirate cleverly stolen it.

His thumb traced the inlay on the handle made of a grayish layered onyx marbled stone, and it was dated in a late century ago: probably, from a Far East, he wondered curiously when read one of the history books at his father's library at Port Royal. And as he looked carefully and fascinated at the shiny black figure of an ancient cat was labeled. He slowly brushed the stone with his thumb as its unexpectedly pushed itself–a silver blade flying out flashes in the light. James watched dumbfounded as he could see the reflection of his eyes on its shiny metal surface.

His mind drifting the looks of the young pirate's face, so enchantingly beautiful but not so beautiful that James felt disturbed uncomfortably somewhat. Who is she? What is she? What is she's capable of survive alone?

A knock came through the glass paneled door as James put the pocket knife away into the drawer and close it. "Enter." he answered then cleared his throat, pulling out his quill to scribble his log.

"Commodore," Dr. Broderick Shaw greeted as he entered, Norrington rose his eyes from his work.

"So how's your pirate patient, Doctor?"

The ship's surgeon sat down on the chair. "She's still out of cold, sir. Hope she's barely recovering up soon. Needless to say that she's been lying in the boat and out of the stormy sea in the few days."

"Right, then." The Commodore leaned forward at his desk. "Continued.."

"After I've checked the rest with no broken bones just slight bruises, but I also looked at her injuries in the back on her head: a large lump." he added. "She was hit by a wooden surface of the dinghy."

James puzzled. "Why on Earth she's doing out there on the middle of a dangerous place, I wonder?"

"I think she did a brave thing, Commodore." the doctor explained wisely. "Well, you know – courage. Getting out on hand and move on."

"Every pirate for himself." Norrington smirked icily, putting his quill on the desk. "I hope she's recovering soon before hell breaks loose. I ordered my men to keep on guard this pirate, Doctor." Then he stood up and walk towards to the window. "And if she's awake, we'll bring her here and questioned before heading to Port Royal. What is she? An escaped convict, criminal or sort as a member of a pirate ship. On the other hand, perhaps a pirate captain herself is looking for her beloved ship after mutiny."

"Goodness sake, _that_ girl?" Shaw jested with a huff. "She's too young to be a captain."

James paused easily with his lips twisted, he turned back to the window. He can't even stand over Jack Sparrow – no, _Captain_ Jack Sparrow – is in his head a while back as the hapless pirate (with no ship) after rescuing Miss Swann from falling over the parapet after the ceremony.

"Don't tell me you still never giving up, eh? Are you, James?" the doctor chuckled.

"Oh, dear Lord." he groaned. "Someday; I'll hunt him down."

"Be natural, son." Shaw finally stood up before he walked through the door. "Well, I must go back there and check my patient."

"God knows what's your duty you willing for? You've change."

"I'm a hospitable person than a ship's surgeon." Shaw replied wisely. "I took a liberty of helping the survivor of shipwrecks for a past year. The girl is going to live and needs a hydration when she wakes up. I'll take good care of her, and I asked the cook to prepare some food for her. Don't worry, James. She's a poor human being than a criminal."

"Be more careful, Brody."

_"I_ will." the doctor retorted wittily and then exits.

Norrington returned to his desk and took his quill to continue on his report. In spite of that, he paused in a moment just before he set down his quill and sighed perplexity. And as he leaned his back in his chair and relaxed in peace, the pirate is drifting back again into his thoughts. To think of it, whatever he decided to go along with Dr Shaw to check over his rare patient. Whatever he had willingly chosen it to see her or not.

Well, she's a poor bonny lass in distress than a pirate. Furthermore, she looked more like a fine lady than a pirate either. An inappropriate strange behavior of the Commodore can cause a dilemma seriously that he wanted exactly could see her once more, and where she wakes up completely with an inner beauty right with his own eyes.

The skin of her face is like a morning light that she's somewhat burned or tanned after exposure from the sun. Her beguiling eyes as stars of twilight fair that stared so intently into his own. Her delicate but thin cheekbones are like a blushing cloud. And even those full lips of a seraphic child, they're like a budded of roses, so soft made of a petal – _God in heaven_, James wanted in his dreams as he found himself of tasting her lips to match his own…

_What on Earth are you doing, you arrogant fool. She's a pirate!_ He thought foolishly and awkwardly –from the voice of the younger self. _And you're the man of law! You cannot fall yourself with one of those uncivilized, heathen and thieving filthy criminals, Commodore Norrington. Remember this, it's your duty as–_

_SHUT UP! I know what I'm doing and_ _this_ _is _my _affair!_ He snapped disruptively in a present self as he gave himself, with his eyes' shut in a mental shake.

Perhaps he's stayed in put that cause any troubles of pushing away this said pirate in his mind, from this moment onwards. Yes, it's fairly worthless in a quick moment; she's a pirate and all the same.

Coincidentally, his propriety and responsibly as the Scourge of Piracy with pride of capturing is strictly undisclosed. He had carried out this whole case to bring those worthless scoundrels, including the infamous Jack Sparrow and his crew of the Black Pearl to the gallows, then his obligations would be fulfilled by the Crown. For James Norrington, Commodore of the Royal Navy, would be poised with his heart's desire and duty like his father.

He looked at his pocket watch at his desk that it's almost late noon before dinner with his fellow officers. Besides that, he lost his appetite and began to his private quarters for a peaceful nap that will don't concern over this bewitching pirate maiden again.

For James Norrington, he sorely and utterly disappointed in a moment like this.

* * *

"Commodore!" Theodore Groves banging on the door loudly. "James, are you awake?"

"What is it?" he groaned lazily, rubbing his eyes from his sleep.

"Sir, it's that pirate! She's attempted to jump overboard!" he answered panicky. "And she's armed!"

"She _WHAT?"_ he fumed with his eyes wide open as he can hear the sounds of fire shots outside. He jumped out from the bed then dressed quickly his coat and placed his powdered wig, slightly askew. "Where's Shaw? And Gillette?"

"They're at the bow where the girl was stood there." the lieutenant answered.

Norrington curses himself as he got out from the cabin with his armed pistol. He strode quickly to the main door as Groves followed. The adrenaline rushes for James caused a major headache began.

* * *

At the forecastle deck of the _Dauntless'_ bow, the pirate lass looks frightened like a helpless child abandoned or an escaped animal from a cage. She freaks out of control as she's still holding her rifle, pointing at the armed Marines were behind at the foremast and at the stairway of the upper deck, they ducked into a combat position. She's waving the rifle aimed at Gillette beside them and then to Shaw's direction with other marines.

"Don' yer come any closer!" she cried, gripped her rifle hard to fire again. "Y'er hear me? I'll shoot one of ya!"

"Drop your weapon, woman!" Gillette warned. "There's no escape–"

"Bugger off!" she exclaimed. "I don' care!"

"I know you've frightened, child." Shaw, wig-less and calm without hesitation, consulted her in a plea as he moves slightly from the foremast. "Please lower your weapon and let me help you."

"Shut it, old man!" The pirate lass shook her head quickly. I don' need help! Lemme out of 'tis ship right now! _Now!"_

"My dear child, you're still badly hurt." said Shaw. "Why don't you please stay calm and there's nothing to be afraid of."

"Stay away from me!" the pirate lass snarled, pointing the rifle sharply at Shaw. Norrington and Groves arrived quickly as the girl spun with her rifle toward them.

"Mr. Gillette!" The Commodore demanded. "Dr. Shaw, are you alright?"

"Thank God, you're here." sighed Gillette impatiently to James.

"Is there someone's shot?"

"No one, Commodore." answered Shaw. "But Pritchard's hurt. He was knocked consciously with a rifle."

"Be careful, sir." Gillette informed. "She's dangerous what you think."

James turned to the diminutive figure of a pirate who must be deranged of her face. And when he saw her eyes for the first time of the color of jet black like a raven's – both were wild and fervent as a fiery moon. She was too disturbing and such a naiveté for a pirate. For James, she's looked innocent but a bit of indifferent and willful inside is too hard to explain it all. As a result, just looking at her that caused his pulse pounding and heart racing.

"Don't be so reckless, pirate." cautioned James as he walked slowly. "You're completely surrounded."

"Pirate?" the girl confused repulsively. "What are yer talking 'bout?"

"Which mean is–"

He resumed moving but jumped by the girl's rifle at him and her eyes blazed like a poison, willing to kill. The Marines is prepared to shoot her, but the Commodore seized his order.

"Belay that, men!" Norrington demanded angrily without looking behind his men. "Mr. Groves!"

"Commodore!"

"Tell them to lowered their guns, now!"

Groves nodded quickly and turned to the Marines, looking at each other in puzzlement. "Put down your weapons. That's an order!" he commanded along with Gillette as the Marines obeyed.

James stood on guard and still stared at the armed pirate. "Now look here, pi–" he cut off harshly, but he changed a good one this time of calling her politely. "Madam, you're still in a bad shape." _So, there. That's more like it._ "You've been almost dead from the ocean within days, and you're still weak. Can we all get along each other as long as you're alright, do you understand? So please, why don't just enough with this and hand me that rifle. I don't want to tolerate anyone hurt in my ship, and I don't want to tolerate yourself and your life."

He walked towards her slowly with his eyes met gently at hers. The girl still armed with her hand gripping then quivering slightly on her weapon. Her knees shaken in fear until she shook her head quickly with tears on her stricken eyes.

"Please s…s…stay b…b…back, sar." the pirate lass stuttered timidly with her arms trembling. "Don' come any closer. I'll shoot ya…I mean it…"

"I'm not going to hurt you." James sighed. His voice was warm, gentle and caring. "Why don't you come with me and–"

_"No!_ I can't! Don' send me back there. I swear to God!" she choked as she began in light sobbing. "I'm not going back there! I don' wanna die…oh, please…if ye sending back there, they'll…they'll…" and then wept over that made James' expression of a grim astonishment.

_Good Lord! Pirates _don't _cry?_ he thought frivolously. He made himself sympathetic had bumped against his head, and he'd never seen this pirate crying or he's cleverly sarcastic that she's no damsel in distress but a double-crosser in disguised planning to escape. He only knew _everything_ about pirates were cruel, merciless and heinous by his father's words. No one has been certain so much to this particular pirate in distress what he least expected.

Even so, until now, the Commodore was beginning to hope and understand this poor and innocuous pirate is a victim of a cruel, merciless and heinous act. And all he had to do is to implore her in a polite but serious manner.

"Then tell me: who are they? Are those other pirates, they've attacked your fellow crew, was it?" he questioned in a lower voice. "Did they hurt you?"

The pirate said nothing, still crying in fear and desperation.

James' eyes closed vindictive in pain and then opened with calm and answered. "Then let me help you."

"Why, then?" she confused.

"Because you're suffered more." he replied finally, walking slowly at her. "Now I understand why you're scared and involved – running away from those devils who're hurting you. Is that it?"

Then he moved closer to the rifle against his chest as Groves, Gillette and the rest gasped in terror, and they were caught on the edge of the Commodore's negotiation with a pirate before it goes horribly wrong. Both Naval lieutenants were willingly to change the subject from the Commodore's orders yet, but they're refused and watched back to James' caution without mercy.

"Jesus God! James Norrington, don't you know what you've doing?" Dr. Shaw muttered quietly in a prayer.

The pirate was speechless with her eyes met his, her arms quivering with her heavy weapon. She can't see him very well while she's still sobbing. James gave a gentle and warmth smile at her.

"Come now, my dear." he begged softly and lovingly this time. He raised one hand to her. "Take my hand and I'll protect you. I promise I will never hurt you. You have your word, love. Please."

Then, there is hope until she finally lowered her weapon slowly. Her teary-eyes still staring at James' green ones, deep and dark colors like a great storm of the Atlantic Ocean that she was astonished in silence. His handsome features instead of the powdered wig he wore – was calm, noble and elegant…so overpowering attractive as the pirate lass was swiftly petrified and muted. However, her strength loosened up her gaze from the Commodore: her head drift into madness and then collapsed. James grabbed her with his arms. His other hand took the rifle away from the pirate's free hand.

The Navymen and Marines were sighed in relief as Gillette called one of the guards to clamp the irons on her wrist, but Norrington refused as he carried her after he handed the rifle to Gillette. "Let me handle this." he called them out. "Everyone go back to your quarters: all of you. It's over!"

The Marines and the few of the off-duty crews returned in exhaustion to their bunks, all except the rest, including Theodore Groves and Phillip Gillette as then Broderick Shaw joined them in a deliberate and easy manner.

"Thank God, you did a brave thing, sir." relief Groves.

"There goes for me, sir." added Gillette in a satisfied face. "It's over now."

"Are you alright, James?" Shaw with disbelief at the Commodore. "You're sweating."

Norrington sighed finally, dreaded with a nod to them. "I'm fine, gentlemen. I'll take this girl down to the brig."

"Shall I follow you?"

"You have enough, Doctor." retorted James. "Go back with Pritchard and you can revisit to continue her condition tomorrow morning."

As Groves and Gillette returned to their post, and Shaw hurried back to the infirmary. James carried the concussed pirate in his arms as the two Marines followed him down to the brig. Then he entered the cell and placed the pirate onto the bench, and he watched her as he brushed gently her hair away from her face. He sighed himself in confidence with self-respect for a short while, and there's no other way is to place her on the brig for now. James has finally turned around from her and walked out the cell as the guard started to lock up the door.

Before he went back to his office, he took a last glimpse of her. Then he turned to the other Marine. "From now on, you're responsible of guarding this pirate, soldier." He suggested casually. "But do not harm her without my permission."

"Yes, sir." the Marine replied, clicking his heels in triumph.

"Your name?"

"Private Cadbury. Joseph Cadbury, sir."

Norrington straightened himself with his eyes looked sharply to the private. "Watch her safe by all means, Mr. Cadbury." he advised in a low tone. "Understood?"

"Understood, sir." he gave a final click then salute.

It's all clear and safe, as the Commodore left the brig and returned to his cabin tirelessly despite of writing his report.

* * *

_R&R, m'teys'! KUPO^_^_


	3. Lost in Concussion and A Stray Cat

**_Welcome back! I hope you enjoy the last chapter (thank you, SparrowsFlight for the beta)! Now here's the latest!  
_**

**_(thank you notes theme on piano) Thank you, Mariangisborne, for the precious reviews and a good hand (beta) ^_^_**

* * *

_Lost in Concussion and A Stray Cat_

The young pirate lass awakened to find herself with her eyes fluttered to open. She suddenly stood up in panic as spun around where she is. She saw the walls of metal bars surrounded her as she finally knew this is a cell. She was shivered her body again and precariously to find a way out. However, it's no use because she was trapped in the cage again. Panic and dread as she rushes quickly over to the bars and gripped it with her hands, then shook it violently like she was a caged animal desperate to escape.

She spun once more by the sound of metal clanging as she rushes back to the bench with her arms wrapping her legs tightly against her chest. Her body quivered as she saw two redcoats were standing at the other side of the cell as the third one in a blue naval uniform, a middle-aged man with a powdered wig approached and smiled politely at her.

"Good morning, child." Dr Shaw greeted her with a light nod. "You're awake."

The girl said nothing, she shudders again with fear and back away from them. "What d'ya want from me, old geezer?" she wailed. "Don't ya come any closer!"

"Please, don't be frightened." he said kindly to her. "I'm a doctor and let me help your injuries. That's all."

"Wha' fer?"

"I examined only your head." explained Shaw. "You were hit on the wooden seat of your boat, last night you're still weary before you've passed out, so I came here is to take a look at you. Then shortly afterward I'll leave immediately."

She said nothing again; her heart was beating so fast she literally feared for her life. She bit her lip to stop herself from whimpering like a frightened puppy. Dr. Shaw moved forward to the bar with a solemnly smile like a Good Samaritan.

"There's nothing to be afraid, child. I'm not going to hurt you, alright?" Shaw ordered the guard to open the gate to let him in.

"Doctor, you know what she's capable of." Baxter the guard tense in a warning. "She's a pirate–"

"Pirate or not, Baxter." the doctor informed with his frowned expression. "She's a human being, and I don't want any excuses of any grudge conductivity against her. Furthermore, she badly hurt." he sighed with less hesitation. "Now let me in and watch me, do you mind?"

Baxter unlocked and opened the door; Shaw was finally inside carrying a basin of hot water and sat the bench beside her. He placed the basin on his lap. He pulled out a small bottle of witch hazel from his pocket and poured it on the water. "Why don't you come sit next to me to heal your head." he dipped the cloth into the hot water with his eyes looking at hers, but the pirate lass didn't move a muscle. "I promise I won't touch you." assured Shaw in a doubtful look.

Then she got a message finally without spoken back at him. She moves ploddingly and sat timidly next to Shaw. He began to lower her head and examined carefully the back of her head. He wrung out the cloth and stroke it as gentle on the pirate's swollen lump. She gave a slight gasped and whimper in pain, clutching the fabric of her trousers on one of her hands.

"Now hold still, child." the doctor said in a calm voice as he gingered placed the cloth against her head with strokes. "You have a bad lump on your head: this will reduce the pain in a minute. Can you still pass out or dizzy when you're awake? Headaches? Just say yes or no if I asked."

"Nay." the pirate replied slowly with a hiss of pain. "But a less pain, sir."

"Can you slightly see or hear anything?"

"Aye."

"Right then." he cleared his throat as he continued his work. "You've been out of the sea for days, child. It's a miracle you're still alive after the storm."

"I think so…but I haven't gotten a clue wat happen'd an' how I ended 'ere?" the pirate lass confused.

"We've found you alone lying on the boat yesterday." Shaw answered with a small grin. "So could you tell me what happened out there? Did you escape from the attack or did they threw you overboard?"

"I…I dunno, sir." she stammered. "I tried to…but t'e last thing I remember is where I woke up 'ere." then she gasped in pain again.

"Hold still. So, you're a pirate. Am I correct?" Shaw asked simply.

"What are ya talkin' bout?" she vexed in confusion.

"You have it on your hand." he brows widened as he showed her with his eyes to her forearm. "Branded from the East Indian Trading Company, eh?"

She looked down curious about the mark on her forearm, caressing it lightly on her index finger.

"Do you know what pirate ship you've been working for?" Shaw questioned, finishing the treatment and studied her. "Who's your captain, my dear?"

"I…dunno, sar." perplexed the pirate lass, shook her head slowly like she was reeling in shallow place of nowhere. "I don' remember…a thing…eh."

"Do you have a name?"

Regardless, she doesn't answer either as she began to be mumbled. "I…I am…I don' know, sir. I don't even remember."

He stood in silence as he's added more serious as he thought. Nevertheless, he's beginning to regret her. "I hope the best thing you can do is rest here, my dear." he picked up the basin as he stood up before he's leaving the cell. "The guard will bring you some food and water. You'll be safe here as I'll visit you later with fresh shirt and blanket."

The pirate girl was thinking and then mused. "D…doctor?"

"And you can call me, Dr. Broderick Shaw." he added with a smile as the guard opened the door.

"Dr Shaw, where's he?"

He paused and he turned at her, seeming in bewildered. "Pardon who?" then he waited as the pirate swallowed nervously before she spoke.

"That man, sar." she replied. "T'e man who's kindly to help me last night?"

* * *

"Amnesia?" Norrington to the ship's doctor, with his hands still clasping behind his back.

"Yes, Commodore." Shaw answered. "A post-traumatic amnesia after head injury. If a person may be unable to state her name, where she is and what incident she was involved."

"Impossible." Theodore Groves scoffed.

"_Impossible,_ Mr Groves?" the doctor brings a skeptical look to the lieutenant. "This poor girl cannot recall the accident. She could to conduct the complicated tasks of leading a single boat on a violent storm after a concussion, but it has no recollection the next day after the incident."

"Which means she was attacked then raped aboard from the same ship during the attack." Groves reproach to James and to Shaw. "She's escape on a boat afterward and suddenly a storm came, and it pushed her and the boat. Am I correct?"

"Hard to tell that you were right." the doctor got the small opinion.

The Commodore looked silent with thumb pressed against his forehead, then with a shrug with his arms folded against his chest. He felt his dismayed in a hard decision what he plan to do with this poor unfortunate soul: pirate or not, he will be done by choice though.

"How long she's going to recover her memory back?" James asked coldly.

Shaw sighed. "I'm afraid it's far more to say, Norrington."

"Tell me, Brody."

"Nine days," the doctor retorted then sighed. "Two weeks or–"

"Oh, dear god." groans James as he turns away.

"Moreover, that pirate girl wants to see you." said Shaw.

James turned back to the doctor with his brows raised, perplexed. "To see me?"

Groves surprised in silent.

"You're the one who's helping her." suggested Shaw with a slight grin.

"Helped her?" he snorted with a sneer, turning away from them and walked to the window. "A pirate?"

The doctor moved toward him with a note. "You've been negotiated with Jack Sparrow against Barbossa, James. Now you have to help this pirate. And unlike Sparrow, she's different and also a victim. I think you figure is to find out those pirates who've assaulted her. She will be recovering her memory with your little help, of course."

"So how, doctor?" asked Groves.

"It's the Commodore's decision."

James had no choice. He stood nothing and when he sighed finally then agreed. "Bring her here, doctor." he said.

* * *

James swore beneath his breath while sitting at the desk with Groves stood beside him as the door opened, the pirate with Dr. Shaw and Private Cadbury escorted her to the cabin.

She looked around the office as she never felt this interior with a fine piece of craftsmanship: drawers, chairs and desk made of mahogany and cherry wood pieces, but unlike her former captain's cabin full of typical foreign style made with gold and dark tapestries where she's sneaked in. Furthermore, she shivered nervously as she covered in plain blanket with her hands gripped the cloth, and turned uneasy back at the desk where Norrington and his lieutenant, studied curiously at her.

Shaw kindly led her toward a chair and as she sat. He asked Cadbury to guard and stood beside her. There had been a time when the Commodore had impressed over this young pirate who had been emotionally involved after the accident, and she was confused and partially loss in her memory. He felt pity her and now began to interrogate without any rash whatsoever. He understood this by Shaw's words, before he started where he was going to learn a fairly simple question at her, neither physically or mentally. Nevertheless, gathering information is very important if he liaised with her (in a friendly way) of capturing those other pirates whom James satisfied with a taste of vengeance and righteousness.

"My name is Commodore Norrington of the Royal Navy, madam." he addressed her. "And you're aboard of Her Majesty's Ship, the _Dauntless_."

The pirate lass looked at him in irresolute. This debriefing she's afraid of was quite unsure and she knew what's going to happen next afterward.

"Dr. Shaw told me you didn't remember anything, is that correct?" James questioned introspectively.

At a loss of words, she nodded nervously instead as Norrington continued.

"I don't know if I couldn't be able to help you – so let's make a deal."

The girl puzzled. "What deal?"

The Commodore turned to Groves then back to the pirate. "Along including Dr Shaw. We are here to help you to find those other pirates who attacked your captain's ship. On the other hand, there's also involved about your captain as well. If you want to cooperate and settle this situation anytime."

"I told ya, Commodore." the pirate retorted frowningly. "I don't remember a thing. I don't ev'n know what 'is name or t'e ship–"

"You have time to find out in a suitable way." suggested James. "I understand you're afraid.…" then he's thinking. "Cat – is that your assumed name?"

Her eyes rose in confusion. "What?"

James opened the drawer of his desk and he pulled out the switchblade with an onyx labeled of a black cat. He showed the blade to the pirate lass without handed her or place it on the desk. "I've found this thing with a figure from the boat is where I found you." he examined. "Is this your weapon? Or did you stole it from the owner?"

"Cat…it's _me_ name." Instantly, the pirate reply in a low tone as the three Navy men surprised.

Shaw abruptly moves toward her. "So, Cat. Do you have a surname?"

"I don't know, sar." she shook her head, still clutching the fabric with her fingers. "But they call me only is Cat…that's all." then she gazed with a stern look at James. "Please, sar. I don't know _anything _about it." then she blurted. "So is 'tis what ya asked, so be it then? Ya can put me to jail or hang, is 'tis what 'te Navy working fer?"

James could see the spark in the pirate maiden's eyes as the questioning was courteous enough henceforth on. "Cat, I'm not planning this of sending you away." he replied pityingly. He stood up from his seat and walked towards her. "All I want is to help you. It was my duty to hunt them at any cost without interception. And then afterwards, I'll set you free and no one will chase you down."

Cat's dark eyes met James with a compassionate manner. "Are...are yer sure?" she asked, and then turned away in guilt. "How could yer do that?"

"I'm a man of law, Miss Cat." he explained gently, he then leaned behind the desk with his arms folded. "You don't know who I am?"

"I…no, sar…" she stammered slowly as James gave a gentle smile.

"Cat, you don't have to be afraid of me. You're perfectly safe here as a guest and like I said as I protected you. And I know you're a victim but a pirate: a good pirate. And this is the first time I was constrained with a _good_ pirate."

"A _good_ pirate like Sparrow?" Shaw raised his eyebrows.

"Yes." James mutter with his eyes draw to the doctor as Theodore Groves grinned firmly.

Cat was silent as she sniffed her nose, then choked with light sobs. Shaw pulled out his handkerchief and handed to Cat to wipe her tears from her eyes.

"There now, Miss Cat. Don't fret." said Shaw with care, soothing his hand on her shoulder. "Commodore Norrington is the only man who menacing against the vile of cruel pirates. Unlike you, because you're different from them. You should be pleased."

"I…know." Cat went spun bewildered at Shaw then to Norrington. "But _I'm_ a pirate. Yer t'e officer of t'e Navy, ye can't be serious to settle 'tis out?"

"Do you want your freedom?" asked Shaw.

Then she sat herself silently until she rose again. "Ar'ye positively sure? Yer jokin'?"

"Absolutely not." James gave a sensitive grin. "As long as you wanted, Miss Cat."

"What if I don't?" asked Cat with a frown.

The Commodore sighed. "Then I have no choice is to send you away to prison." he answered as the pause before the pirate lass begged with her face went remote in distress and at that very moment, James was relaxed finally in a comfort way. "Can you do this for me?"

Cat swallowed then looked decisive at him. "Aye, then." she nodded. "I'll try."

Minutes later after Dr Shaw along with Cadbury escorted Cat back to the brig, James returned to his seat and pours a cup of tea.

"Permission to the bridge with Mr. Gillette, sir." Groves began to walk politely to the door.

"Yes, carry on."

Before he exits, Groves paused and turned to Norrington. "If I may, sir."

"What is it?"

Groves felt unexpected. "I definitely no idea how shall I began." he felt distrustful. "It's about Miss Cat. She looks familiar before and for a pirate to be so young, I'm afraid."

"Because there are _they_, Mr. Groves. These poor youngsters like her were penniless, orphaned or abused before they're embraced into piracy themselves or teaching the way of notorious life by their father, a relative or even a pirate who raised them. That's all that matters of survive into crime."

James reminded to Elizabeth's fiancé was settled his mind because of his pirate heritage, Will Turner wasn't a pirate but his father was that James was eager to know. After all, the Commodore was having the belief only for Turner, and Turner would know about pirates, children, female pirates and vice versa. In addition about Tortuga, the pirate's lawless retreat where Turner along with Jack Sparrow were sailed there during Elizabeth's abduction. Yes, it should be a good idea to talk alone with the blacksmith confidentially back home.

James playing with Cat's switchblade with his fingers while drinking tea, and then paused. "I felt intrigued for her, because of her stubbornness, but she's more vulnerable. And all I can see her eyes of the truth."

"I don't think that's not a good idea." frowned Groves.

And with the temperament look at his face. "And what are you thinking, Theodore? Have you seen or met this pirate before?"

"Er...no, sir. I haven't." Grove retorted dryly and smiles ecstatic before he changed the subject. "Only I've never seen a pirate to be a young lady. That's all."

"Save it for the issue at home." James sighed. "From this moment onwards, you and Mr. Gillette should also keep an eye of her. If someone happened let me know, Mr. Groves."

"Yes. Commodore." he replied and left the cabin.

James leaned back on his seat and stared at Cat's knife again as he forced himself to think of how Theodore's strange suspicion over her. Nevertheless, he hated few sights as much as the young pirate lass' spell of weeping in agony last night. His annoyance overcomes he'd hanged about himself like some suppressed and hideous thought, which flits athwart our musings, but can find no rest within a pure and gentle mind.

He needed time to think it over, and he's already settled to keep an eye at the poor Cat as he was quickly admired her sheer fierceness and empathy. And then for the first time what it felt like he's pleased with oneself because of her, the Commodore smiled.

* * *

_Once again, R&R!_


	4. A Sleeping Mermaid and Memory Brunch

**_Welcome back, m'teys. I've finished my b-day celebration last night and it was a hellava kitty party (I was dressed one of the fellow feline partygoers, meow). Now back to the story._**

**_(Thank You Notes piano theme) A very special thanks to Diana/Amani-Ishikawa: my beta savior for solving some grammar problems! _**

**_Enjoy reading! :D_**

* * *

_A Sleeping Mermaid and Memory Brunch_

The next day, as the _Dauntless_ sailed smoothly on the morning sea, Norrington stood at the bridge, with his stealthy eyes fixed on the lower deck where Cat, with Cadbury trailing behind, walked beside the railing. She paused and looked sadly out at the clear water until Theodore Groves greeted her and engaged her in friendly chat.

James harbored slight disapproval of his lieutenant's lifestyle, perhaps even a bit envious. Theodore, unlike the newly engaged Phillip Gillette, was a well-behaved, generous, and appealing gentleman with a soft side. He seemed to enjoy courting young ladies of different classes, though he seemed particular to the female pirate in question. James hadn't directly told Theodore to be more careful, but he hoped that he would be wise enough to consider it as an indirect order.

Dr Shaw revisited the girl's cell again, bringing her some bread and cheese to share during their afternoon meal. He remained with her and attempted to get her to recall what had happened to her. After several attempts, Cat was still in a hopeless state, and restoring her memory would not be without a hassle. According to her responses, the only thing she seemed to remember was some of her childhood with her mother and her brother aboard a merchant ship and where she (or they?) were heading.

James stood outside of the brig with his arms folded as he watched Dr. Shaw and Cat. He fully expected the ship's doctor to rectify their guest's lack of speech. Cat's gibberish perplexed Dr. Shaw, but it sounded so silly that he had to hold a hand to his mouth to stifle his amused snort.

Later that night, after dinner with his officers, James passed the hall alone where Baxter stood outside the entrance of the brig. The guard saluted, and James nodded politely before entering the brig to visit Cat.

She lay upon the bench, sleeping with her curled body covered under the blanket as James looked on. She was so peaceful and alluring, and James recalled how startled he was by her morning beauty on the day he had discovered her adrift in the dinghy. He thought that she looked like a mermaid slumbering on the rocks at Moonlight Isle, for her face was so captivating that he could lose his sanity every night. Her eerie beauty cast a spell as white as heaven on his very soul. He gazed at the pale perfection of her slumbering face, an impulse of strong sensuality flickering like electricity inside him.

James wondered what the devil it was about her that he found so arousing. He was thirty-two and a gentleman of honor and virtue. His social status was limited to only women of high society, including Miss Swann and Sir Reginald Salinger's daughter, Lady Marion, whom James had escorted home to England. Fine beauty and courtesy held charm for him, and his sense of propriety was very important.

She was like an unwelcome intruder in his dreams, as though he had been hypnotized, this pirate maiden blazing of sheer rebellion and vividness that he found extremely captivating.

_Stop controlling yourself, James. You'll put it in a basic term to be acted as a respectable person. Deep down, sir. You have to be careful what'll you become…_

He winced after the spell broke, and after some hesitation, he decided he couldn't stand over this woman, for the very sight of her claimed his senses. The surprise reverberated through him as though he were struck by lightning, and he felt tingly.

James decided to leave her alone and left. As he wiped his sweaty face with his handkerchief, he decided to seek the safety of his cabin, the one place on the ship he knew he could be alone with his own private thoughts. He rebuked himself for his foolishness as he made his way to his quarters to retire for the night. He washed, changed into a clean shift, and went straight to bed. After he extinguished the flame of his lantern, he lay on his side with blankets against his body, pillowing his head against both of his hands, and stared out the window where the moon illuminated the starry sky as his thoughts meandered aimlessly into slumber. James smiled peacefully as he slept, his dreams haunted by a raven-haired mermaid who beheld a striking resemblance to Cat.

* * *

The _Dauntless _returned to the Caribbean and berthed at Port Lake late into the night after the storm.

James paced the quarterdeck as he watched the morning scenery about the seaport town after giving his report regarding the ship's damage at the fort nearby. The port had been their best chance at repairing the ship and replenishing supplies before departing in a few days. He sighed collectively, but then saw Dr. Shaw carrying a large, curious box.

Lieutenant Gillette stood at the main deck with a warm smile at Shaw. "Enjoying the town, doctor?" asked Gillette. He observed the box. "And you came from the shopping district, I'd say. What's in the box?"

"A simple, decent gown for the young Miss Cat, Phillip," Dr. Shaw replied as he came on board.

"Just why are you being so generous to this pirate?"

"Phil, my dear lad," Shaw chuckled. "I've been generous and civilized to many people."

Gillette snickered. "Except your wife?"

"She's of no concern," he replied humorously. "I've been married to my talkative shrew of a wife for nearly forty years. She's unstoppable, but she is a fine woman."

"Dr. Shaw," James greeted as he came upon them.

Shaw turned to James and smiled. "Morning, Commodore. Beautiful day, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is." James cleared his throat. "You bought a gift for your wife?"

Gillette started to answer, but it was Shaw who did the talking. "It's for Miss Cat. And she needs proper attire rather than dressing as a boy."

James raised his brow. "Oh, I see. I don–"

To James's surprise, Shaw handed the box to him.

"What's the meaning of this, Doctor?" he asked dryly.

Shaw simply smiled. "Perhaps you should generously to bring this to her, Commodore."

"Why don't _you _bring this yourself?" James returned, gritting his teeth.

"Dear James," explained Dr. Shaw. "_You're _the one who's generously helping her, are you not?"

He stepped closer to him and glared. "For God's sake, Broderick. Are you suggesting I court a _pirate?_"

"Don't be so uptight, Commodore Norrington. After all, you're planning this," Shaw retorted. "Mr. Groves, Gillette and I witnessed that night on the deck. Remember? Come now, this isn't a scandalous courtship. It's only sanctuary for the pirate's life because you're responsible for her safety. Now be kind to her as a guest."

James was speechless as Gillette stood and said nothing, with a light smirk. Befriending a pirate would never hurt.

He abruptly took the box from Shaw. "Fine!" James snapped.

He marched away from his chortling men as he made his way below decks. He was insulted that he was being treated like a cabin boy rather than a commanding officer.

He reached Cat's cabin. James had ordered Cadbury to kindly transfer her from the brig before their arrival. He stopped and nodded at Cadbury to knocking the door.

"Y…yes?" Cat's muffled sound asked. "Who is it?"

"It's Commodore Norrington, Miss Cat." he replied, swallowing tensely "And I brought this dress from Dr. Shaw. May I please come in?"

A thud came from inside, and James ordered Cadbury to quickly unlock the door. He entered the cabin and instantly saw that her old clothes were draped over the back of the chair. Water had spilled from the washbowl onto the wooden floor, and his eyes followed a set of damped footprints toward the direction of the cabinet where Cat was hiding behind the open panel. His eyes followed her quivering bare legs, and his face suddenly reddened. He turned away from her immediately.

"Oh, my God…" he stammered, his throat clearing as he stepped back toward the door. "Er…my humble apologies. I didn't know you were…I…I shall leave you alone after you're finished–"

He paused and cursed himself. He'd almost forgotten to give her the dress. Bloody hell...

"No…please, sar," said Cat, nervously. "I didn't know yer were comin'. But do tell Dr. Shaw thanks fer th' dress."

"Right…er…" said foolishly replied in a strangled voice. "I'll…leave this on the bed, then."

He placed the box on the bed without looking at her. However, he gave a quick glance toward her and saw that she had popped out her head innocently from the door panel. They suddenly caught each other's stares, their eyes meeting silently as something seemed to spark between them. James's heart skipped as he gazed at Cat's dark eyes with compassionately. He ached as he battled willpower and infatuation. James briefly wished he could see her naked in front of him, but he knew he would only welcome temptation.

With a flush on her cheeks, Cat hastily hid as James again turned from her, embarrassed.

_Damn it, focus_, James thought with his teeth clenched. "After you're finished dressing, Miss Cat," he began, this time in a properly. "Would you be so kind to join me with Dr. Shaw at my office for a late breakfast? There will be discussion afterwards. Mr. Cadbury will escort you there shortly."

"Th…that would be nice, sar." replied Cat. "Thank yer and…" and she peeked slightly at James, standing stiffed without moving or leaving the cabin. "Er…I think yer should leave now–"

He winced again without looking at her. "I hope you will forgive me for my intrusion. Good morning, madam."

James then excused himself and walked quickly from Cat's cabin as Cadbury closed the door behind him as he valiantly tried to quell his nerves. He proceeded back to the deck to breathe some fresh air. James had remained silent after escaping from Cat's bewitching eyes. God, it would never have happened again this forsaken moment.

* * *

_I can't believe how a pirate's erratic behavior to be uncivilized like this? _Dr. Broderick Shaw thought, with his eyes stunned in horror. He was sitting next to James, frozen at the sight of Cat's disdainful, unladylike manners.

She paused as her eyes rose to look at them a moment, both men staring like fools. She turned timidly to Dr. Shaw as he shook his head at her lack of self-control. He gave her a tight-lipped, stern glare, and Cat shamefully placed her fork on the table, hiccupped abruptly, grabbed a glass of fruit juice, and took a long drink.

James cleared his throat after finishing his breakfast tea. "So, Miss Cat. How's the food?"

"Aye, sar," replied Cat as she swallowed deeply and placed her glass on the table. "It tasted good. Thank yer."

He nodded. "Miss Cat, Dr. Shaw told me that your memory began to heal a few days ago, but you don't remember the whole thing, yet. Is there anything that you have recalled that you wouldn't mind sharing with us?"

"How can I do that?"

"From the beginning. Begin with your past, before you became a pirate. Just simple answers."

Cat's face went blank and was silent for a moment. Dr. Shaw's guidance had been more effective since James transferred her to a cabin from the brig. She turned a questioning gaze to Dr. Shaw as he held gently on her hand to calm her down.

"It's alright, child," Dr. Shaw assured her. "Just take your time."

"I...don't know…where shall I began?" she stammered.

"How about this: something special you told me earlier?"

She looked down at the table with her lips tightened then parted to answer. "I was at t'e ship wit me Ma, like 'tis one but a different ship. I was very young: Me brother and I were sitting on t'e bowsprit. We were lookin' down at t'e ocean to find somethin' peculiar."

"What, Miss Cat?" asked James curiously.

"A mermaid, sar."

"Have you heard this, Commodore?" Dr. Shaw chuckled humorously but James said nothing.

James heard it before from one of the crews telling stories that a mermaid's kiss to a sailor from drowning, but others rumored to be true as deadlier. Even so, it was only a fairy tale from his childhood. He never thought that in his adult life he would _actually_ see one.

"It's true!" she said in wonder. "I actually sar it–"

"Alright, Cat. I believe that," James hesitated. "Now let's get going to the next one. The one you've literally become? Dr. Shaw told me about it yesterday evening."

Cat's eyes blinked. "Sorry?" she said, perplexed. "What was that again?"

He sighed with a groan. "I mean when you were aboard the pirate ship recently. Please could you tell me specifically from the beginning how long you've been in service with your captain?"

"I'm still here, Cat." added Dr. Shaw. "Tell us as much as you can remember."

Cat lowered her head again at the table. "It's…it's been a while, maybe one year when I was on board, but I couldn't remember t'e name of t'e ship. Well…" Her eyes rose again at James then to Dr. Shaw. "…t'e only knew me duty is takin' orders from me captain. And I also served food for t'e crew." She paused. "…and we swabbed on t'e upper and lower decks of t'e ship."

_"Swabbed_, you'd say?" confused Shaw.

"Swabbers, doctor," James explained. "A crew that mopped the decks." He turned back to Cat. "And you were the only woman in the crew?"

Cat smiled sheepishly. "Commodore, it's too hard to explain why I'd joined t'e crew? Bad luck to bring a woman on board. I know t'e pirate code as well as t'e rest."

James was surprised. Were women really allowed on board on a pirate ship? Despite bad luck, it seemed that Cat had disguised as a man join and embrace piracy.

"So you dressed as a man," he smirked coolly.

Cat's eyes widened. "A…aye. That's right, sar. T'was the night at the bar in Tortuga with me brother..." She paused again as she mumbled with a twitch. "I took me name…Cameron. Cameron Smith. Me brother's name is Christopher Smith. T'was t'e quartermaster is t'e one who enlisted us."

"And do you know his name?"

"His name…" Cat fell silent as she thought hard. "Rooker. Mr. Rooker. Aye…I…I remember it, aye."

James suddenly leaned toward her. "So you remember it, then?"

"Probably…that's all I knew. He kept an eye on us from getting harmed."

"Is he your…a close friend?" Then, bothered, James added, "Or a lover?"

She jumped angrily. "'Tha' old man? Hell no!" She looked away in dismay. "_We're _still close t' each other like an ol' uncle. He suddenly found out that I was a woman, so he kept me and me brother a secret."

"Please, my apology." James coughed. "Did he hurt or molest you while you were aboard?"

"Nay."

"Is there's anyone who hurt you, Cat?"

Cat was silent and then she stammered with an apathetic expression upon her face, as James called her once more. Her voice trembled as she spoke the venomous name of whom she was afraid. "Mordecai…"

"Who?" Dr. Shaw asked with his brows up.

"Mordecai," she replied the name again. "T'e first mate, he sort of cold-hearted methinks. T'e rest of our mates 'fraid of 'em, while others obeyed."

"What else." the Commodore's voice lowered. "What about your captain? Did he hurt you as well?"

"I…" Cat swallowed with her own hands clasped in tense. "I…I thought he was a good captain. But something's disturbs me…he's not what he used to be…_human_. Kit didn't know about 'tis…but he's still protecting me from 'em, he's held there, I have to saved 'em…but he…h-h-he…"

Dr. Shaw calmed her down again with his hand holding hers. "Stay calm, my child. You're close…slow down."

James gazed at her sternly. "Catherine Smith. Is that your true name?"

"I…I think so, aye," she nodded quickly.

"Now then, Miss Smith. I need you to remember who your captain is. You know the rest of the crew but what I need is the certain pirate who's in charge of the vessel. If you seek revenge: I'll find him. I'll hunt him down, kill him or hang him with my own hands. He will never hurt you anymore and your brother. I promise."

Cat's was nearly speechless as James rigidly moved closer to her. "Who is your captain?"

She shook her head nervously. "Please…I can't." Her body quivered. "That's all I remember the whole thing …I don't remember the rest –"

Abruptly, his fist banged on the table. "Damn it, woman!" James snapped, frustrated. "I need to know!"

"Norrington!" cried Dr. Shaw as Cat held both her hands against her head, fell limp and weak. The doctor approached her and helped her stand.

"Forgive me, doctor." Her voice was weary and unsteady. "I'm not feelin' so good..."

Dr. Shaw quickly turned to Private Cadbury. "Mr. Cadbury, escort Miss Smith back to her cabin. I'll come by to check on her later."

Cadbury nodded, held Cat's arm, and carefully escorted her away from the office. Shaw frowned with his arms crossed and turned an agitated glare to James. "For heaven's sake, James! Be sensitive, please? Can't you see she's still recovering?"

The Commodore groaned as he leaned back in his chair. "I'm sorry, doctor. I got carried away, but it's almost there."

"Seriously, be more convincing to her and do not nag her. She needs a little more time, and she's not going anywhere."

"A little _more _time?" scoffed James, protesting. "How long then?" He paused. "Oh dear god, I'm not giving up. What if I refuse to help her?"

"Do you intend to send poor Cat to the gallows for nothing?" Dr. Shaw asked suggestively.

"She's a pirate," corrected James. "And she's one like Sparrow."

James groaned and stood stiffly from his chair. He heard a knock on the door. "Enter."

Lieutenant Groves entered. "Everything on the ship is prepared, sir. Are we ready for departing Port Lake soon?"

"Yes, Mr. Groves. I'll be coming right at the quarter deck at 9:00."

"Aye, aye, sir."

As Groves left, James arranged his naval uniform and walked to the door. "Now if you excuse me, Dr Shaw. I have duty."

He left his office and then he sighed from irritation. Thinking of Cat's misfortune bothered him, and getting her to remember would be a stressful ordeal. However, he had not the time to think of that, for they had to be getting underway.

* * *

_Please R&R_, _kupo!_


	5. Regrets, Childhood and A Grisly Discover

**_Hope you enjoy the next chapter…_**

_**Disclaimer – This story is…BLAH, BLAH ,BLAH…yesh, it's **__**my**__** idea and all beloved POTC characters belongs to the Mouse!**_

* * *

_Regrets, Childhood and A Grisly Discovery_

The next noon after the departure from Fort Lake, the _Dauntless_ sailed to its destination. James brooded on the quarter deck over the morning brunch yesterday with Catherine Smith. Last night he couldn't sleep, for he could not stop mulling over Cat and her problematic situation; she had lost consciousness after they were so close to finding some answers. His eagerness had been too much.

James need some time. He blamed himself for recklessly pushing her over her limitations. He sighed to himself, walking down to the main deck to see Cat standing there at the railing of the bow; he wondered whether a compassionate apology would please her.

Joseph Cadbury, the guard who had been assigned to keep a watchful eye over Cat, leaned against the foremast when James approached. He gave a surprised start, straightened, and saluted his commanding officer. James glanced at Cat who seemed to be watching the clear ocean's horizon.

"Good afternoon, sir," Cadbury greeted nervously at James.

"Afternoon," replied James. He glanced at Cat and then back at Joseph. "Why don't you take a fifteen minute break, Private? I'll take over from here and keep an eye of her."

"Yes, sir." The Marine saluted and left. James joined Cat at the rail and turned his gaze towards the sea with her.

"Good afternoon, Cat." said James, tensely.

Cat turned slight at him with a small grin. "Afternoon, sar."

"Did you sleep well?"

"Aye, I did." she replied. "I'm much better than yesterday. Me headache's gone."

"Oh, that's good." James said respectfully. He clasped his hands behind his back. "I hope that you'll be fine soon enough."

"Thank ya," Cat replied, her gaze never leaving the ocean's horizon.

Nothing was said between them as they stared over the afternoon seas. A tense moment later, James began to speak.

"Cat, I would like to apologize for yesterday morning at the hall with Dr. Shaw," said James with a penitent tone. "And I didn't mean to be so persistent. Please excuse my obdurate manner."

Cat nodded. "It's alright." Silence passed between them, and Cat sighed. "I've heard 'bout ya, sar.. I had heard tales of ya throughout Tortuga an' e'van few of my fellow shipmates. They've told me 'tat yer a sort of a pirate hunter."

"Is that so?" said James.

The pirate lass smirked, glancing back to the sea. "The doctor was right, eh. I can't believe 'tis is happening, 'tat I was standing next to t'e infamous Commodore Norrington, t'e Scourge of Piracy, no pun intended. But…" She curiously looked up at him. "…er…ye don't look like I expected at all."

James turned his gaze to her. "I beg your pardon?"

"Never s'en a Commodore as han'some as you wit a silly wig," she replied sheepishly. "How ol' are ya?"

"My age is my personal affair, " James said, mildly annoyed. He turned away from her, scowling.

_That stubborn little pirate!_ James vexed. _This discussion is absolutely ridiculous. _He briefly considered taking her back to the cell.

Despite Cat's remarks, James couldn't help but admire the witty smirk on her face. Had she simply been teasing him? He remembered that Cat, however, seemed grateful for what he was doing, and so he chose to change the subject.

"My father was also in the Navy; he was an Admiral," he told her proudly, looking out at the sea. "I was very young when I followed in his footsteps. He encouraged my dislike for pirates. They are uncivilized, thieving, filthy heathens, or so he had always said. My father once took me with him on a mission to pursue the infamous Captain Edward Teague, but things went unexpectedly, and my father was grateful during that battle."

"How come?" asked Cat curiously.

He drew in a breath. "I was knocked overboard, and the pirate whom we were pursuing had rescued me. My father would rather me dead than rescued by a pirate. He was ashamed that I was saved by the pirate he hunted and loathed."

"So that's why yer've become serious 'bout following' 'em," she replied as she looking back to the horizon. "`Til now."

"It is my duty as an officer, for my father's sake."

"And wha' about me, Commodore?" she asked coldly. "Yer think I'm uncivilized like t'em?"

James turned to her.

"Catherine, I understand your feelings, but my job is to capture every pirate I encounter. But you, this is the first time I've really talked with you on a more personal level. You _are_ a good person."

"Like t'e man who rescued yer?" she answered softly. "A pirate _and_ a good person?"

He paused and smiled. "Yes, he is…" he admitted, looking back toward the sea again.

It seemed to him that he was beginning to like Catherine, but he remained expressionless.

"And what about you?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"Does your mother still live in Tortuga?" James did not blink an eye when Dr. Shaw filled him in on Cat's past background. Shaw had forgotten the meetings with him after the sessions.

She lowered her head with her voice trembled. "My…my ma is dead." she replied slightly.

"I'm so sorry." James in embarrased. "So you slightly remember then?"

"Aye, I do remember…I was wit her an' me brother. We were young when I saw Mother in bed. I thought she was sleepin', but t'e rest of t'e ship were dyin' or already dead."

"That means the three of you were aboard the same ship, and there was a plague." James answered thoughtfully. "How did you and your brother survive exactly?"

Her eyes suddenly widened. "There was a third survivor - a doctor. He was also infected before he ended his life. He warned us not to touch anything, not to eat or drink anythin' else on t'e ship." She sighed sadly. "Luckily, he had some fresh water and some bread for us."

"Was it a merchant ship or a pirate's?" asked James.

Cat didn't answer right away, but then she smiled faintly with a small nod. "I believe 'twas a pirate ship, sar. They set it on fire an' burned it down, and Kit and I were nearly dead as t'e smoke came to us. But one pirate discovered us and took us safely to 'is ship."

He stepped closer to her. "And do you know who he is?"

She didn't answer again, and James placed his hand on her shoulder. "Keep doing it, Cat," he encouraged. "I know you have little time to find out what happened."

She nodded without looking at him. "I'll try."

"And what of your brother, Christopher…or Kit," he corrected. "Do you think he's still aboard the ship you escaped?"

"I…" Cat stammered. "…he let me escape. I dunno if he's alive or not…I know he's not dead, Commodore."

"We'll find him, Cat," he said with a kind smile. He thought somberly of Cat's grief-stricken brother, who may still be aboard the ship or worse, dead. He swore he would find and capture the ship and reunite Cat with her brother again.

And so James and Cat looked toward the horizon over the tranquil and turquoise sea. Nothing was more beautiful than the comfortable silence in the afternoon at a place like this.

After a moment, Cat glanced at him curiously and offered a gentle smile. "I'm so utterly grateful fer helping me an' it seems a bit inappropriate to call ya 'sar' or 'Commodore'. But yer still calling me Cat or Catherine, so what's yer name?"

James flushed, and then he swallowed nervously. "Well then…perhaps that would be fine only for the two of us in private. You can call me James."

"James, eh?" She smiled with ease. "Such a nice name an' I kinda like it."

Satisfied, he returned to the beautiful sight before them. _Yes, it was beautiful with the two us alone…_

"So, James…where's yer ship headin'?" Cat asked curiously.

"We're heading home to Port Royal."

"An' what are ye goin' to do wit' me?" she worried.

"We're not abandoning you," he said. "As we promised, Dr. Shaw and I have decided where should be a safe place for you."

"Did yer really? What if I haven't forgot…I know it's too hard te remember everything. I wanted to…" she paused as she swallowed hard.

Then James moved closer to her as she caught his stare. "You don't have to be afraid, Cat," said James, his kindly tone soft and low. "No matter what happens, I swear I'll protect you."

He wished it would happen like this. He wished he could kiss her, but not here, not in a broad daylight where officers and crew could see. He decided he wanted to hold her arm gently and lead her privately to his cabin where he would subsequently kiss her passionately and make love to her and then…

_James! Stop fantasizing with a pirate or I'll…_

The younger self inside James's head nagged him, and his spell broke. Stand up straight, fool! He hesitated, and then stood properly as his eyes averted from hers.

"James? Are…are yer okay?" asked Cat, puzzled. "Are ya sick or somethin'?"

He feigned a smile. "No, I'm fine," he said, clearing his throat.

"I supposed yer thought that ye'v actually seen a mermaid, James?" Cat chuckled lightly. "Have ya?"

"As a matter of fact, I have –" he answered until the sound of a bell clanged from the main deck near the cabin.

"Ahoy! Port side!" Landon, the lookout yelled. "There's a body afloat at the port side!"

"If you'll excuse me, Miss Smith..." James saw it to excuse himself from Catherine, he rushed as he called Cadbury to take her back to her cabin.

"Full stop!" he shouted to Lieutenant Gillette. "All hands on deck!"

"All hands on deck!" Gillette yelled.

"Make sure to keep an eye for any survivors, Mr. Landon!" James called before he proceeded to the port area with Groves at his heels. "You're the lookout!"

"Aye, aye, sir!"

James pulled out his spy glass and positioned it on the floating body. The _Dauntless_ furled the sails as Groves and three sailors dispatched a longboat to retrieve the body. They pulled the cadaver of a sailor with ragged dirty clothes from the water. Groves gazed in horror at the deep slash across his throat.

They returned to the _Dauntless_ moments later with the pirate's body, and Dr. Shaw examined it as James and his officers oddly watched while others were murmured.

Dr. Shaw looked curiously at the pirate's throat. "Looks like he is still fresh, sir. This pirate has not been afloat for very long."

Then Landon called out and pointed on the right direction. "There's a smoke ahead, sir: northwest at the starboard side! Thirty-eight kilometers!"

James turned, moved quickly toward the railing, and pulled out his spyglass again. He could see black clouds on the horizon. Though it was far away, it was clear what had happened; a battle was either going on or had already occurred leaving behind smoldering remains. What if there was a naval ship needing reinforcements after a pirate ambush? James decided that this was an opportune time to further investigate the situation.

He turned to Lieutenant Groves. "Set a course for the smoke on the horizon."

"Do you think there was a battle at sea, sir?" asked Gillette.

"I have reason to believe so," replied James, moving toward the quarter deck. "Make ready the crew and the Marines, Mr. Groves."

"Yes, sir." Groves turned to the helmsman. "Left full rudder, Mr. Kingsley."

* * *

The _Dauntless_ sailed northward toward the fog-like smoke, and when she entered in the middle of the visible mist – it was too late. A pirate ship was in flames and floundering slowly to the bottom, dark silent water filled with lifeless bodies. Debris floated in the water near the _Dauntless'_ bow.

"Looks like we're too late…" James sighed morosely, searching the few floating corpses and wreckage for any survivors.

"My God…so barbaric," remarked Gillette, stunned.

To Dr. Shaw, it was butchery as he had never seen; it was shocking, and it made him somewhat queasy. One of the Marines near him whispered prayers for the dead while a seaman retched and then turned away after seeing another floating pirate – a much younger lad whose eyes were already mutilated, having been eaten by a seagull; his throat was cut as deeply as the first's, but more grotesque.

"Any sign of survivors, Mr. Landon?" asked James to the lookout above.

"No, sir! Not a single!"

"Look down there!" startled Groves, pointing at the debris.

Barrels, burned boards, and the bow's figurehead floated by the portside, and then a large piece that must have been part of the stern. It was old and faded, but the name could be read clearly: _Manticore_.

"I know this ship," said Gillette with his eyes stern. "That's Coltrane's."

"Captain Ripper Coltrane of the _Manticore_? We've been hunting him and his ship for about a month, Commodore," Groves said to James as he fixed his eyes on another floating body.

"Yes, and we've finally _caught_ him now, gentlemen," James said gravely as he viewed the floating corpse of Coltrane, his own cutlass impaled through his heart. "It seems there is no need to chase him anymore."

* * *

In her cabin where she felt safe, Cat peered through the porthole to look at the debris from the burned wreckage. She then looked up out over the sea as something glided through the smoke, silent as a ghost – another ship.

Cat's eyes suddenly widened in fear as she recognized a Jolly Roger unlike any other pirate's: a thin skull with a red eye. Above the skull were the crossbones with two frighteningly curved blades on the black field – two large scythes were the weapons used by Death.

The sight of it sent her chills, and Cat trembled as she backed away from the window. She huddled in the far corner of the cabin like a child as terror gripped her. Her breath hitched, and she closed her teary eyes, muttering a silent prayer that someone was not trying to take her back.

"Brother…" Cat whimpered in despair. "…where are ya…"

* * *

_Thanks to my matey: otaku/fellow Bleach fan, Diana/Amani Ishikawa! She's now as my beta savior – up top, girl :-)/\(-:!_

_Please R&R,_ _KUPO!_


	6. The Phantom Ship and Heading Home

_The Phantom Ship and Heading Home _

_''What's goin' t' happen, Kit?"_

_"I dunno…just stay wit' me."_

_"I'm shakin'…why 'em I shakin?" asked Cat, wrapping herself with a blanket._

_"Shh!" he hissed as he wrapped his arms around her. "You'll be alright, and we'll get outta here, God willing…"_

_"I – I'm a little bit cold…" stuttered Cat as she coughed. "I don't think I'm able to fight with my body like 'tis."_

_"That bastard Mordecai…he'll pay for 'tis!" Kit growled, with gritted teeth__. __He abruptly turned to his ailing sister.__ "Oi, stay with me, sis! Fight for it, alright?" Kit begged __as he comforted his sister's shivering body; she whimpered and nodded slowly._

_They __waited__ silently in the cell, __but outside, they could hear thunder, and the ship began to rock__. The decks creaked __above them__, and the lanterns __swung in the rafters over__ the brig. Cat __steadied her breathing__ to control the pain and rested her head against her brother's chest._

"_So, brother…" she began frailly. She mustered enough strength to raise her eyebrows slyly. "How can we get out of 'ere, then? Any plans?"_

_Kit sighed with his head leaned back against the wall. "I'll have to think it over," he replied slowly. "Hey, Cathy, no matter what happens, we'll get through this and leave t'e ship."_

_Cat chuckled weakly. ''Tis isn't work enough…"_

_"Now listen here," He turned to her, "we're not going to end like 'tis and that's our promise."_

_"Then who's goin' t'e save us, Kit?" asked Cat __fearfully. A single tear fell from her eye._

_Kit sighed again, __filled__ with despair and failure. He stayed closer and held his arms protectively __around__ her. His __chin rested against the top of her__ head, __and__ tears poured from his eyes as he muttered a __silent __prayer._

_"It'll be alright…I'm still wit' you and I'll never let ya go. I promise," he whispered somberly._

_They sat for a __long__ while __in silence__, their bodies __eventually relaxing__ before Cat __and her brother __drifted__ into sleep. __The next thing they heard was the rattling of keys and the cell door grinding open.__Two strange men and their leader entered their open cell, and they were jerked awake by a gruff, booming voice._

_"Your time has come, you two." Mordecai smiled evilly as he came closer to Cat __and snatched at her. She struggled away from his bony clutches, and Kit jumped to his feet, moving swiftly in front of his sister to protect her. _

"_Oi! You keep yer damn hands off her!" Kit shouted as he landed a punch to Mordecai's face. _

_Mordecai returned with a violent backhand, sending Kit to the floor. They advanced on Cat quickly, __and she fought to break their grasp as Kit came at them again. The guard that Kit had punched took hold of Kit's arm, threw him against the wall, and pinned him as Mordecai and the other guard dragged Cat from the cell. _

"_Noooooooo!"_

Cat flailed around in her bed and then shot up, frightened and gasping heavily.

"Goodness, Cat! Take it easy!" Dr. Shaw exclaimed. "It's Dr. Shaw!"

"W-wha?" she stuttered. She glanced around and found that she was in her bed on the _Dauntless. _Her breath hitched as her eyes moved across the cabin then to Dr. Shaw.

"You slept on the floor," he explained carefully. "Mr. Cadbury carried you back to your bed."

She breathed slowly, relaxed, and gave a relieved sigh. _Bleedin' hell, it's just a dream… _she thought.

"Now just relax, dear," said Dr. Shaw. "Please lay back while the steward brings some hot tea for you."

After a few moments, she timidly reached out and grasped Dr. Shaw's sleeve. "Dr Shaw, w-what's happening out t'ere? This afternoon…I heard shouting outside after Commodore Norrington sent me back 'ere."

He gave a sorrowful sigh as he thought of the grisly remnants of the pirate ship's crew. "There was a pirate ship, Cat," he said gravely. "I'm afraid she burned and sank with no survivors. We arrived too late."

"What ship?"

"The _Manticore._"

Cat was stunned. Her head turned uneasily toward the ceiling.

Dr. Shaw touched her gently on her shoulder. "Do you know Captain Ripper Coltrane?"

She shook her head slowly. "No, Doctor. I dunno 'bout 'em." She glanced at him. "Where is he?"

"Coltrane?"

"Ja–" She paused, realizing her near misstep. "Commodore Norrington..."

"He's in the office with Groves and Gillette." Dr. Shaw answered. "Is…something wrong?"

Cat sat on the bed quietly. Her eyes met his as she nodded slightly. "I…I actually saw it earlier," she said.

"Saw what?" asked Dr. Shaw curiously.

"T'e ship…I saw it," she retorted in anxiously. "Please, Dr Shaw, I need to speak to t'e Commodore, please?"

* * *

"Did you actually see it?" James asked, surprised.

"Aye," Cat nodded. "It's too far because of t'e smoke, but I coul' recognised t'e ship."

"What's the name?"

She drew in a shaky breath. "T'e _Crimson Sorceress_."

James, Dr. Shaw, and the two lieutenants were stunned into silence. A puzzled expression flickered in Groves's eyes as he swallowed hard.

"Sorry," he began, confused. "W…what did you just say?"

"Wait a bloody minute, Miss Catherine. Did you say _the_ _Crimson Sorceress_?" Gillette asked as he turned bemusedly to James. "Sir?"

"Are you sure about this?" James questioned. "You must be mistaken."

Cat's jaw dropped. "Wha' d'ya mean?" she said, perplexed.

Then he answered, "That ship is a _phantom _ship. She sank fifty years ago."

She blinked. The facts they were giving her could not be true. "I'm not lying, sar!" exclaimed angrily. "I'm one of t'e _Sorceress_' crew. What t'e 'ell are ya talkin' about? I served aboard 'er for o'er six months!"

"Calm down, Miss Ca–" Dr. Shaw stepped closer to calm down and tried to draw her into his shoulder.

"Let go of me!" Cat yelled furiously, pulling away from the good doctor. "I was there an' I been in that hell hole there! Me brother is held there and he's t'e one who let me escape! Please, sar, ye've got to believe me!"

James observed Cat's distressing reaction; he could see the tension and fear clearly reflected in her eyes. She was too overwhelmed with emotion to think clearly, but James could see she felt that she had fought them. For him, it would be easy to obtain the truth about the so-called phantom ship, but it had the potential to be an intriguing but difficult case.

He sighed as he stepped toward her. "I know this is difficult, but I believe you, Cat. But I need to find the whole truth."

"I remember _everything._" she protested. "I escaped from t'at ship, escaped from harm. But I don't even remember how…"

"I understand you have regained part of your memory."

She paused in stammer. "I-I hope so."

"And do you know where its base is, Miss Smith?" asked Gillette.

Cat gave no reply.

James moved even closer to her. "Catherine, what if it's true about the _Crimson Sorceress_? I will help you but –"

"Ya think I was bleedin' mad?"

"No, you're not," James hesitated.

She merely stared at him, her dark eyes black as the deepest depths of the ocean that James described in grim detail. She sighed and lowered her eyes.

"Whether you believe me or not, sar," she said, "it's…it's fine. When we reach Port Royal, you can send me to jail to await execution. It's yer duty, Commodore."

He sighed gravely, and then spoke, "Listen to me, Cat. I know how you feel. You're afraid that someone will take you back, but I'll protect you no matter what. I will see it through and get to the bottom of this situation, including the attack of the _Manticore_. It will become more complicated for the rest of us if you've been telling us the truth that you actually saw the _Sorceress_."

"I actually saw it, sar," she retorted slowly, her eyes still averted to the deck. "Me brother…" She swallowed hard as her body stiffened. "What if…what if he's already dead…"

Dr. Shaw held her gently by the shoulders. "Please, Miss Cat. Don't take it so seriously," he said in a low voice.

"Cat, you need more time to bring your memory back and help us to find out about this ship and its destination. Then I'll capture them for good," James said softly. "I promise to God, I'll rescue your brother for you. Will this appease you?"

Wordlessly, the young pirate nodded without looking at him. James remained upright, hands clasped behind his back. "You're still tired, Miss Smith. I'm afraid you need to remain in your quarters for a while before we land home." He turned to the Cadbury. "Private, escort her and see that she's safe there."

"Come along, Miss." Cadbury said kindly as he held Cat's arm. She glanced at James who returned with a slightly compassionate gaze before she was escorted from the great cabin.

"Back to your posts, gentlemen," James said afterwards as the two lieutenants saluted and left as well. He leaned on the table with a slight groan, and then frowned deeply as he folded his arms across his chest.

"My father was obsessed with finding this ship," he told Dr. Shaw. "When he finally found it, he finished once and for all and it sank with all hands, including its captain." James smirked slightly. "It was one of his crowning achievements."

"Did he tell you about what happened?" asked Shaw.

"He said the _Crimson Sorceress _went down. It was an evening battle, and a fog rolled in."

"So the ship _lives_?"

James gave an indignant look. "Don't be ridiculous," he sneered. "He definitely saw it and so did the rest of his officers."

"I don't think she's suffered permanent damage," Dr. Shaw insisted.

They sat in silence for a while before Dr. Shaw stood and began pacing the floor. He suddenly turned to James.

"Does your father know the captain of the _Crimson Sorceress_?"

James looked toward the hanging lamp and stood tacitly. He then exhaled as he began in a low tone. "I remember him mentioning a name…Russell. Thomas Silas Russell. My father hunted him for months, perhaps even years, but he could never quite manage to apprehend him. He was fortunate as he finally found Captain Russell in a final confrontation in the middle of the sea, near the Yucatan Channel." James walked to the chair and sat. "There was no match against the _Crimson Sorceress_. However, my father's ship, the _Paladin,_ was swift and unstoppable. The _Sorceress_ met her fate and was sinking slowly when the fog rolled in. The _Paladin_'s guns were still firing at it, but she was gone as when the fog lifted."

"She did what?" asked Dr. Shaw with wide eyes.

"Vanished – without a trace," James answered. "The only pieces left floating came from the ship's hull and bow."

"Any survivors?"

Then James shook slowly. "Nothing," he said, leaning towards his desk. "I have to find my father's log. Perhaps it will provide me more information about the _Crimson Sorceress _and Captain Russell."

"James, what if Cat's telling the truth? Do you think this ship really survived after fifty years?"

James sat in silence, studying with his fingers entwined. "I don't know," he replied. "Unequivocally, I think Cat's reaction is telling the truth."

Dr. Shaw sighed finally and stepped forward to James' desk. "I hope you find out, James. In the meantime, speaking of this phantom ship, I have something quite important to tell you before we head home."

"What is it, Broderick?"

Dr. Shaw sat on a chair as he began with his legs crossed. "It's about Miss Smith, you'll see. And is there any chance that we should put her in a safe place, anyway?"

* * *

The next morning, Cat sat quietly on the bed after finishing breakfast. Dr. Shaw had suggested a series of relaxation techniques, so she sighed and closed her eyes. She pretended that the nightmare of which she was afraid would not come back to haunt her. She was close to her memories returning, but it would still take a long time to heal from the emotional bruises.

As her nightmare drifted away, she was quickly drawn to into her thoughts of James. She repeated his name like a mantra, for the very sound of his voice soothed her troubled emotions. She thought she heard him a while ago from somewhere during her travels. She'd heard only the name from mostly pirates in taverns in different places telling stories about him and his nickname as the "Scourge of Piracy". She almost had wanted to know about the man behind the name. For better or for worse, not every pirate would be brought down by this infamous pirate hunter of the Caribbean; some even feared him, for it was too risky to attempt battle with him.

When she was nearly unconscious on the deck, there he was; he looked so young to be a Commodore but he acted so much older – despite the funny white wig he wore. She was stunned, but after almost threatening him with her rifle later and then surrendering, she felt safe when she looked into his deep, forest eyes.

His noble baritone voice was so rarely demanding when he spoke to her; it felt intimate, and she felt respected. His appeal and charisma made her mute like a mouse; he made her heart beat like a drum, and his regal, handsome features made Cat feel timid as a mouse. He was so handsome, and she felt foolish and childish for being so infatuated with him.

She listened to the smooth waves outside from the window as the _Dauntless_ sailed smoothly to its final destination. Cat did her best to keep her mind from thinking about the dashing Commodore as she relaxed herself. Sometimes her thoughts would return to her brother, reminding her that Kit was still on the _Sorceress_. She did not know whether he was alive.

She could not bear the pain of losing him since he was all she had in the world since her mother's death; her mind needed a distraction from her thoughts of Kit. Her meditation made her feel tired as she closed her eyes once again and listened to the soothing sounds of ocean waves, remembering the simple memories with her brother in Tortuga on that night.

The Faithful Bride was where they met two pirates, one of them called Edmead Rooker…

_''So then, yer lookin' fer a ship te join, eh?' A burly pirate in his mid-forties asked, sitting at the table eying the two young lads; they are the last in line after picking an African man with experience in rigging._

_"Aye, we are," said Kit. He gestured to his sister in disguise. "And 'tis is me twin brother."_

_"How old are ya?"_

_"We're both nineteen, sar."_

_'Nineteen, eh?' Rooker chuckled humorously. "Ye lads dun look strong enough and 'tis would be dangerous. Besides, yer on t'e wrong path."_

_"We can handle that, sar," Kit replied triumphantly. "And we're not afraid and we would still be involved."_

_"We've already experienced duties of t'e previous ship in past years," added Cat in a masculine voice. "We've been scattered 'round throughout to the areas, including Gilbratar and a few dif'rent islands of t'e Caribbean. We hard workin' and we can handle 'tis ship."_

_The other pirate came behind Rooker rubbing his chin. They did not know it yet, but his name was Mordecai. "What are yer names, lads?"_

_"Me name's Christopher Smith," said Kit._

_"And I'm Cameron Smith," said Cat._

_"Yer looked kinda like the two of yer are twins, I'd say," puzzled the bald pirate, seeing their oddly different posture, but the same color of their eyes._

_"But it seems yer not identical," added Rooker._

_"We're born fraternal, sar," corrected Kit._

_"Rooker. Call me Mr. Rooker, Mr. Smith," he said, scratching his head. "An' 'tis is Mordecai, the first ma–"_

_"In that case, then – you're both hired," answered Mordecai._

_They both glanced at each other with contentment and glee._

_"We'll be waitin' with the rest at the wharf at midnight," Mordacai suggested immediately as he walked away. "Then we can use a long boat to sail at the coast of Tortugan harbor where the _Crimson Sorceress _waits."_

_Kit paused and then asked curiously, "Sar, did ya just say t'e _Crimson Sorceress_?"_

_"Aye," said Rooker. "Ya've hear it before?"_

_"They've said she was sunk by t'e Royal Navy," Cat said._

_"Yer lads talkin' about those 'legends', ha!" Rooker chuckled in a low tone as he stood from his seat, then pointed his thumb in the opposite direction. "This lady survived and she'll never bleeds a thing."_

_The two looked on silently as the white-haired pirate walked towards them. "So, what d'ya say?"_

_They nodded and turned at Rooker. "We're in," they replied._

_Rooker smirked wickedly. "Welcome to the _Crimson Sorceress_, Misters Smith."_

Her eyes snapped open as she heard footsteps approaching the cabin door. Cat quickly got up from her bed. Cadbury opened the door wide as Dr. Shaw, Commodore Norrington and another Marine entered.

Cat's heartbeat jumped as she felt agitated and gave a start. "W…w-what's goin' on?" she glanced at Dr. Shaw.

"We're off the coast of Port Royal," answered Dr. Shaw, nodding at James.

"Clap her irons, Mr. Stewart," said James coolly to the Marine. "Make sure to keep her guarded here as the ship arrives at the harbor."

He stepped forward her and snapped the irons on Cat's wrists.

She glared at James incredulously. "Oi! What's t'e meanin' of 'tis?"

Dr. Shaw moved closer to her. "Calm down, my dear," he replied as he sat her back to bed. "I'll explain later."

"I demand to know!" she cried.

"We're put you in a safe place than in prison." The doctor's voice was quiet and secretive. "There's nothing to be afraid of."

"Well if yer not takin' me to jail, then where are ye takin' me?" Cat puzzled.

Finally, James moved forward with his stern eyes on her with his low cold voice. "It's my duty to place you under my care, _Miss Smith."_

* * *

_Author's note: _

_Manticore (Captain Coltrane's ship) - a mythical beast typically depicted as having the body of a lion, the face of a man, and the sting of a scorpion._

_Paladin (Lawrence Norrington's ship) - a knight renowned for heroism and chivalry.  
_

_The Crimson Sorceress on the other hand, it was my original creation.  
_

_Also, I'll add the credit (thank you, __ Diana/Amani Ishikawa_) where the story is complete. R&R, KUPO!


	7. The Commodore's Judgement and Nightmares

_**Happy Halloween, m'teys! Enjoy watching game 4 of the World Series and who's team you in (Team Giants or Team Tigers)? Anyone? **_

_**Back to the regular schedule readers and hope you'll enjoy this latest chapter: there's a lot of humor and solace goin' on between the Commodore and the pirate! Enjoy!**  
_

* * *

_The Commodore's Judgement and Nightmares_

_"Absolutely not!" James spat. "Why don't you stay with her at your house, Brody? Or is there any way to put her safe?"_

_"Not with my stubborn wife, sir. She will set a firestorm of gossip as to why I'm bringing a pirate into my home." He turned to the window. "You would be an idea guide for her, James."_

_"With a bloody pirate?" he scoffed. "Again, I am not allowing a pirate to stay with me in my home."_

_"Don't be so stoic like your father or are you so superstitious that you fear the ghost of my old friend?" Dr. Shaw suggested. He gave James a reassuring pat on the back. "Be kind to her. Help her. Protect her life as the human being that she is. She's the key to finding Captain Russell and his ship. You know that, James."_

_"And what if I still refuse?"_

_"You're the Commodore," Shaw replied finally. "It's your decision."_

_Bloody hell, I can't believe I'm actually considering this! _James thought sternly as he sat next to Cat who was peering through the carriage window watching the bustle of Queen Street after dropping off Dr. Shaw.

James got the distinct impression that the young pirate was pleased to come along. Although he could easily spare the poor girl from danger, he was unsure how can would handle this without embarrassment in front of his staff and his social circles. He wanted to wash his hands of bringing a pirate to his house without any danger of a dilemma for him, but for now, he would have to keep Cat's pirate activity a secret from them. His only duty was to treat Cat with politeness and kindness and see her as nothing more than a guest.

"I think I've been in 'tis town before," she said thoughtfully, still watching the trade district of Port Royal before the carriage drove to a quieter area.

"You have?"

She turned to James. "Me brother and I were…here for a while before we moved on."

"So who were you visiting?" he asked, raising his brow.

"Hardly remember but…" she paused, leaning back of her seat. "He's a friend of me brother's. I dunno what his name was or what he looks like."

James folded his arms across his chest thoughtfully. "Why don't you and your brother settle here?" he suggested. "There are many good places to work, and I know some skilled craftsmen with whom I can arrange an apprenticeship for your brother."

"It won't be necessary," replied Cat sadly. She looked at him with a faint smile. "Are ya mad or disappointed in me?"

"No, Cat," he said quietly. "Uh…this is the first time I've brought a pirate into my house." He looked out the window as he watched men clean and renovate damaged property thanks to the aftermath of the hurricane.

"Oh, I get it," she mused reproachfully. "T'e Scorge of Piracy b'come soft, shelterin' a poor pirate in his home. How sweet."

"Miss Smith, try and act _normally,"_ he said sharply. He turned a stern gaze to her. "And let's try not to get involved too much with others. I don't want any trouble, please."

"Don't worry 'bout me, Commodore," retorted Cat sheepishly. "I'll behave properly as a bonny lass should. How's t'at?"

James disapproved of the sarcastic manner in which she spoke to him. Still, he remained calm as the carriage arrived at the front gate.

Cat peered again over the rural coast of Port Royal, which lay at the mouth of the harbor where Fort Charles stood. She turned as she caught sight of the Commodore's country manor close to the house had a beautiful wooden façade with its many jalousie panels, the elegant white washed color of the Georgian manor was picturesquely embraced by the blue Caribbean skies.

"T'at's yer house?"

"Yes, that's my house."

"Huge…" Cat trailed.

The carriage stopped in front of the house, and the footman swung open the door to let them out.

"Come along," James said to Cat. Before stepping out of the carriage, he glanced at Cat. "And behave yourself. I'll do the talking. Understood?"

"Suit yerself, Commodore James," she whispered with a giggle.

He paused, adjusted his coat, and then stepped out first. Cat hesitatedand fidgeted with her clothes before finally following James out of the carriage. James offered her his arm, and together they made their way up the flagstone steps to James's front door. A doorman opened the door for them, and with her stomach fluttering and her heart skipping, Cat stepped into the foyer. The foyer was elegantly decorated with its paneled walls gleaming as polished brass candelabras and paintings hung on the stairway hall. She turned her head and looked around more before a woman in her mid-forties approached from the hallway to greet them.

"Welcome home, Master Norrington," Mrs. Eleanor Greer, James's housekeeper said with a pleasant smile. "And how was your journey?"

"Much better, Mrs. Greer," replied James. "It's good to be home."

"Oh, dear," Eleanor asked, glancing at the young woman clad in attire that was less than appropriate for a woman. "And who is this poor dear?"

James raised his brow as his green gaze slid over to Cat. "This young lady survived a shipwreck during the storm, and she will be staying here as a guest."

Mrs. Greer stepped closer to Cat. "And who you might be, my dear?"

Cat cleared her throat and forced a smile. "Cat…C…Catherine Smith, ma'am."

"Welcome, Miss Smith. I'm glad you're safe and sound after that terrible hurricane. Port Royal took much damage, but we are here nonetheless."

"Yes, I saw what happened out there when we're arrived at the wharf," replied James as Brooks, the manservant helped with James's coat and hat. He glanced at the grandfather clock in the hallway. "Thank you, Mr. Brooks. It's almost time for supper, Mrs. Greer. Would you so kind and show Miss Smith to her room?" He started toward his study. "And draw a bath for her, if you please."

"Yes, Master Norrington," replied Mrs. Greer, turning to Cat. "Come, child. Lily and I will help you cleaned up."

Cat's mouth fell open, and she spun around to James. "I…I don' t'ink so–" she stuttered nervously, clutching her shawl as the housekeeper held her arm around her shoulders and led her to the stairs.

"Is there something wrong, _Miss Smith?" _James asked coolly.

"Er...'tis bath ain't good for a _lady's _'ealth." Cat hesitated, swallowing hard. "They can't be doin' 'tis to me? I can bathe for meself."

"You need it, Madame," he warned. "Or would you prefer a short drop and a sudden stop?"

"Why, ye–"

"You heard him, my dear. There's nothing to be afraid of," she insisted humorously as she continued to lead Cat to her room. "Now come along."

"Wait! Ya can't do 'tis me…" the young pirate recoiled with a steely look in her eyes at James as he walked away. "Then I'd rath'a be at the gallows than the blasted tub! Oi! Commodore! Ya 'ere me?"

"And don't let her out. That's an order, Mrs. Greer," James said sharply. He paused and turned toward the stairway as the echoes of Cat's squabbling faded away. An African servant girl who was half as Cat's age arrived to help. She bowed at James and quickly ascended the stairway to follow them. He sighed and proceeded to his study as Brooks followed.

"It's good to have you back, sir," Brooks said.

"Yes, indeed," he answered. "Indeed, indeed."

_Oh, bloody hell!_ he thought as he poured a bottle of port into his glass. He drank one, and then another, then a third. How would he conscientiously handle this? Maybe he would need to help himself relax before moving on; it was so bloody hard bringing a stranger in his house. She was like a goddess with shiny black hair, lovely onyx eyes, rare ivory skin and a pretty youthful face, but she was a pirate.

Brooks puzzled as he watched his frazzled master drink and mutter to himself. "Er…sir?" he asked, clearing his throat.

James turned with his brows raised. "Yes, Mr. Brooks?"

"You look tired, sir. Do you need anything?"

"I'm _perfectly _fine," he sighed mockingly this time, rubbing his forehead with a groan. He flopped into his walnut chair.

"Headache, sir?" he asked, stepping forward. "I know you had a long journey having returned from England. Shall I fetch some tea and a small towel–"

James waved his hand dismissively. "No, no, I'll be alright–"

A sharp scream startled Brooks as he glanced toward the stairway as echoes from upstairs where Cat's infuriated reactions rang out. _"GYAAAHH, SHIT! Stop! T'at's bleed'n HOT!" _she cried in frenzied protest. _"Git off ME! Help! Ye'll regret 'tis, Norrington, ya ar'gant bastard! I'm goin' to kill ya..."_

The shrieking and cursing screams of Cat continued, Brooks's puzzled look turned back to James, who ignored him. His mouth twitched, but he remained sitting without looking back and poured himself another drink.

"On second thought, bring that tea and towel you mentioned over here just in case," he finally said.

"Right away, sir," Brooks replied with an amused grin.

* * *

Later in the dining room, James couldn't stop staring at Cat. When once she wore only her pirate's clothes, she was now clean and dressed in a fine gown and looked more like a woman. She was now luminous and attractive, thanks to Mrs. Greer's grooming.

He could not help noticing her more since their first encounter. Cat's youthful face was innocent-looking, and she was not just any beauty. Her raven hair was pulled back loosely, framing her pale, small face. Her small nose, her plump infant-like lips, her large, black eyes made her look so innocent.

Her manners, however, were not yet becoming of a proper lady, but she was a quick learner, though, thanks the good Dr. Shaw. James had believed that Cat would never be able to learn how to behave properly. His eyes watched as she managed to use her knife and fork correctly without cursing her mistakes. She ate slowly and properly but almost choked as she grabbed a glass of water and drank it. She felt eager and delighted; she had never tasted such delicacies, for the best meal she ever had consisted of watery, plain potato stew and fried fish at local taverns in Tortuga.

His heart jumped as Cat's eyes rose and met his. Embarrassed at having been caught staring, he quickly resumed eating his dinner. "Is anything alright, Cat?" he asked, fidgeting with his fork.

She gave an awkward smile. "Sorry, did ya sayin'?"

He sighed then dismissed the remark as he used his knife to cut his grilled marlin. "I'm glad you feel welcome here. Did I distract you?"

"Distracted?" she scoffed. _"All _I can see is Mr. Cadbury guardin' on duty outside at t'e garden."

James turned at the window where the Marine was on watch in the garden. He then turned back and continued eating. "As a matter of fact, yes."

"Lockin' me in 'tis house than in jail, eh?" she smirked then shoveled in a mouthful of mashed yams and gestured playfully with her fork.

He groaned as he placed his fork and knife on his plate. "I'm not making you a prisoner," he informed her. "I'm doing this for your protection."

"Oh, I see. Now I understand," she answered sweetly. She then turned to admire the cream-colored paneled walls. "Is 'tis yer father's?"

"Yes, this is his – er, it _was."_

"An' where is he now? At home in England?"

He frowned as he lowered his head. "He passed away here when I was eighteen."

She broke her smile. "Blimey, I'm so sorry."

He returned with an empathic grin. "It's alright."

They ate in relative silence for a few moments; then Cat lifted her eyes to look around the room. The dining room had a large painting hanging above the fireplace, and the walls were covered with finely crafted paneling and crown moldings made of plaster. Lavish swag drapes hung from the windows, a figure head stood atop a pedestal with acanthus carved into it, and a basket of lush fruit sat in the middle of the dining room table at which they sat.

Cat gazed down to her plate as she played with a piece of fruit with her fork. "What 'bout yer mother?"

"Pardon?" asks James.

"Tell me about yer mother."

_I wish she would stop trying to pry into my private affairs, _he thought, annoyed. But he decided to entertain her regardless. "When I was a little boy, my mother was radiant. My father loved her very much; they had a strong and affectionate bond. It was absolute love, Miss Cat."

"That's so sweet," she replied. "Is yer mother…"

"Yes, she died also."

"An' what about you, James? Have ya been in love? D'ya have someone you fancy?"

James was caught off guard and nearly choked on his wine; he then set his glass down. "I would prefer not to discuss such matters," he said reluctantly as he plucked the cloth napkin from his lap and patted his lips.

She sighed quietly. "I'm sorry, Commodore. I didn't mean ta pry."

"All the same…"

"Besides…" she began as she glanced at the chandelier above them. "Yer just such a handsome Commodore, an' ya live in a fancy place like 'tis..."

"I'm glad you're not bored around here," James said sarcastically. "Just…try not to do anything stupid."

"Nay, I'm not." Cat shook her head, and her wide black eyes settled on him. "But please don' be upset an' I swear to God I will not touching anything. Yer have me word."

"Good."

"And…" Cat leaned slightly over to him. "…thank you."

"For what?" James asked, raising his brows.

"For believing me," she answered. "The truth is I believe t'e whole truth, _especially _about mermaids."

"Mermaids are only a myth, Cat," mocked James.

"You don' believe all those stuff, do ya?"

James thought back to what happened at Isla de Muerta a year ago when he discovered Elizabeth and Jack Sparrow marooned on a desert island. He thought about the cursed crew of the _Black Pearl, _and he still was unsure whether he believed that had happened.

"You believe in fairy tales?" he jested.

"Only fairy tale creatures like trolls, dragons, unicorns…_and_ mermaids," she retorted with a small chuckle.

He snorted sarcastically as Cat returned to her meal as she took a simple impish grin. "I'm glad you're still protecting me, Commodore," she said.

"I'm doing my duty as an officer and assisting a damsel in distress…who also happens to be a hapless pirate," he noted with his upper lip twitching. He sliced a piece of his fish and ate it. "Are you happy now?"

"Just fine. And don' forget the good Dr. Shaw."

_Oh, him? _James thought in a scrupulous manner. _I hope you'll be happy now, Brody you old fool._"He'll visit you later, Cat. You're humbly welcome here to stay."

"Thank you, James," she replied pleasantly as she chewed a mouthful of meat. "I'll be well behaved likewise."

* * *

James closed his eyes tightly and then opened them again, looking up at the ceiling of his bedroom. He was lying on his back in the bed trying to think about anything else but Cat. He felt it was his duty to act as the Good Samaritan, even if he was sheltering a pirate, but hefeared what people in his social circle would think, including Governor Swann when the rumors would reach him. However, he didn't care though, since they were pretending that she was the daughter of a successful merchant whose brother had gone missing. This, he felt, would make it easier to introduce her to his friends.

He thought about Jack Sparrow and how his encounter with him had changed him drastically, but his thoughts returned to their focus on himself. His life was saved by a pirate whom his father loathed, and the incident had haunted James for nearly twenty years. Back then, the Royal Navy and the East Indian Trading Company were engaged in a war against the notorious Captain Teague of the dreaded _Misty Lady. _The six-year-old James watched in horror as his father and Teague engaged in a fearsome duel on the deck. Teague had bested his father, and James instinctively backed up by his father, but then he stumbled and fell overboard. The depth was black, eerie, and suffocating as his little body submerged itself to the deep. James was able to swim, but his fear of dying was unbearable, until a savior from the surface brought him back.

It was Teague who rescued James and brought him back to his defeated opponent who was mortified that a pirate had saved his son. Afterward, the _Misty Lady_ escaped into the unknown and James stood silently gazing at the sea's horizon where the _Lady _faded away along with Teague. He sadly remembered this pirate who saved him, but he had been forced to bury the memory forever – until recently.

James finally began to calm as he allowed himself to sleep without thinking his childhood past, and when his eyes closed as he slumbered at last. It seemed like only a few minutes that he'd slept when a sudden cry from the other room startled James awake. He jolted and fell clumsily out of his bed.

The pitching sounds of Cat's screaming alarmed him again and James felt that these sounds were different than the cursing she had done earlier that afternoon; it was a scream of terror.

"Bloody hell!" he muttered to himself as he got to his feet and putting on his robe. He rushed out from his room and hurried to the bedroom where Cat was sleeping.

_"Stay away from me! Brother, save me!" _she cried out in mercy. Again and again, James knocked hard on the door.

"Catherine? It's James!" he called out. His knocking was frenzied, and finally he felt he had no choice but to go in. "I'm coming in – oh, goddamn it!"

He panicked as he flung open the door and entered. Cat was still lying in a four-poster bed as her body violently jerked with arms splayed and feet thrashing like someone were hurting her.

"Help me! Please, help me! Kit!" she screamed again with her eyes shut and bathed with tears.

He sat quickly beside her bed and grabbed both wrists to keep her from hitting him. "Wake up, Cat!"

She did not respond and continued to scream and flail. He clasped her shoulders, pulled her upright, and shook her. "For god's sake, snap out of it!" he shouted pleadingly. _"Catherine!"_

She awoke from the nightmare. She blinked and then finally turned her teary black eyes to him. She was frozen from shock, gasping and panting as James tried to sooth her by rubbing his hands over her arms.

"There, there," he shushed her slowly. "You were having a nightmare, but you're going to be–"

Cat immediately flung her arms tightly around James's neck and cried softly into his shoulder. Her shivering body was hot and sweaty as he felt her convulsive sobbing against him. He sighed with relief and wrapped his arms around her waist to keep her held in safe with him. His one hand reached her hair, stroking gently and – lovingly.

"It's alright. Please don't cry," he murmured softly like a lover's voice whispering against her ear. "You'll be fine, it's over now."

He remained silent as he still held her with his eyes closed. He felt the softness and scent of her body, and briefly wondered whether kissing her would calm her from the nightmare. He felt himself awakened as he imagined his lips touching those soft lips of hers. He was certain that he'd always wanted to feel her alive and what would happen next if he willfully yielded her…

_You're not planning to __do__ this, are you? _inquired the voice of his six-year-old self.

He inwardly balked. He shouldn't be so stupid as to seduce a woman in such a vulnerable state, especially since that woman was a pirate.

James pulled her gently from him as he laid her back on the mattress, brushing a strand of her hair from her forehead; he then stroked her cheek. When he was sure she was asleep and breathing normally, he pulled the sheets over her body. She had settled down at last as James watched her, gazing upon her serene beauty.

Infuriation suddenly washed over him as he thought about what those bastards had already done to her; most likely it was cruel and disturbing. How _dare _they humiliate and treat a woman like this? Leaving her alone to rot, having stolen her innocence and condemned her to a life of damnation, wickedness and shame.

It would be so awkward for James' having a pirate in his home. He had vowed, however, to protect her as much as he could. He vowed to hunt them down and finish them once and for all; there would be no prisoners and no mercy.

He watched Cat sleeping quietly, for it was very difficult for James to leave her alone. He stood from her bed, but he was surprised when she caught his hand in hers. He turned and looked down at Cat, who half-awake and gazing up at him with sleepy eyes.

"What is it, Cat?"

"Please…stay," she whimpered softly.

Still holding her hand, James stayed. He reached for an armchair and pulled it next to Cat's bed. He sat quietly as he watched her. He leaned back in the chair and sighed, fatigued; then he relaxed himself, staring at her one last time as she slept peacefully still holding her hand. He felt calm.

He would continue to allow her to stay in his father's house as Dr. Shaw had advised. She was supposed to be his enemy, but he couldn't bring himself to treat her as such. He would never hurt her and one day he hoped she would recover from her amnesia.

The sound of ocean waves from the open window solaced James as the night wind yawned. At last, James fell into a deep, comfortable sleep.

* * *

_I haven't read Sins of the Fathers, a prequel featuring Jack Sparrow and James Norrington as kids. It's too hard to find at the local bookstore, however, only I found on POTC wikia do the works 'ere on James' childhood history._

_*sigh*...Norrie almost a liiiiiitle bit close to poor Cat! But not yet, m'teys! Chill out, relax and there's more intense plot-lines on future updates, savvy! Please R&R, KUPO!_


	8. Stiff Necks and a Fifth of Port

**_Author's note: I need to paused for a while (fixing the grammar errors first), my beta savor (thank you, Diana/__Amani-Ishikawa)_ and I need a holiday break (she's busy on school and I'm on overtime shifts at the mall) cuz its X-mas season). But hey, I'm still updating next month or before/after New Year, savvy?**

**_Also, thank you mates for following/favors Dangerous Beauty, pleases R&R anytime!_**

* * *

_Stiff Necks, Invitations, and a Fifth of Port_

Cat's eyes blinked open above the ceiling as she was awakened by the hushed sounds of waves lapping against the shore from outside the opened window. She gave a shallow sigh, remembering the appalling dream she had last night. _Blimey hell_, she thought. She had never felt so terrified; it was as though she were underwater and could not breathe. She also remembered feeling trapped like a fly in a spider's web. Thankfully, the nightmare was over, and she wiped the sleep from her eyes. She lulled her head on her pillow to look around the room and bask in the morning's light when she saw to her left a man sleeping deeply in the chair beside her.

To her surprise, it was James! He was in his shift and robe and still asleep with his head drooping down; his fingers were still hooked on Cat's. Startled, she turned red in the face and timidly released his hand.

Slowly she slipped from her bed and took a quiet step toward James. She leaned forward to take a closer look at the sleeping James; he looked so handsome without his powdered wig, his tousled brown hair only slightly shorter than her brother's. He was so attractive that Cat couldn't help but admire him as he slept.

What was it about James's charming face that held her so? Or was it something else on Cat's mind from another time? Instead she smiled as she stared at him, reaching out tentatively to touch his cheek with her slender fingers. She leaned closer to her handsome guardian angel and kissed him lightly on his cheek. She was startled as James's body shifted his eyes blinked open. He frowned as he awoke from his sleep.

She quickly moved away from him and smiled innocently. "Good mornin', Commodore."

"W…wha–in the…" he muttered as he raised his head. He felt asharp pain shoot through his neck. "Bloody _hell!"_

Cat looked perplexed look. "Er…are yer alright?" she asked, concerned.

James rose from his chair with his hand on the back of his lower neck. He moved but stumbled over her clumsily as Cat helped him on his feet. "I'm fine, Cat," he groaned, his neck aching.

"I'll manage that," James replied stiffly as he pulled away from her. "Thank you."

"James, let me–"

"Please–"

Still the pain bothered him and Cat came closer to him, replacing his hand with hers at the nape his neck as she massaged him gently, soothing away the tightness she felt at her fingertips. James paused as he studied the compassion written on her features. His body eased at her touch.

"Feeling better, sar?" she asked, her breath gently caressing his skin as she smoothed her hands against the painful spot. "Am I hurtin' ya?"

James was slightly flustered. "No. Not…at all…Cat," he replied slowly. "You've done this sort of thing before?"

"Aye, I helped attend my old captain's injuries while…" She paused suddenly as her eyes caught his.

Their eyes locked and a long silence fell between them. He leaned into her slowly, tentatively, as Cat gazed up at him. A soft knock on the door startled them.

Lily entered carrying a tray of breakfast. She froze at the sight of James in his shift and Cat with her arms around his neck as though they were in the middle of a lover's embrace. An embarrassed flush came over Lily's cheeks. "Good morning, sir. I'm…sorry…I–" she stammered shyly. "I've brought these for Miss Smith."

"Thank you, Lily," he replied hesitantly. He held the back of his neck carefully on his neck and quickly pulled away from Cat. "Thank you for taking care of the pain, Miss Smith. I…I should go back then–" He walked quickly toward the bedroom door when he bumped into Mrs. Greer.

"Goodness, Master James!" She exclaimed, surprised. She gave him a puzzled look. "Is anything wrong, sir? Are you hurt? Did she–"

"No, madam," he calmly replied, shaking his head. "Would you please summon Mr. Brooks and ask that he bring a bottle of oil for this crick in my neck?"

"Master James–" she began.

"My neck hurts from sleeping in that chair last night…do you…mind? I need to go back to my room immediately." He turned to Cat. "And Miss Smith, make yourself at home as my housekeeper is to take responsibility for you. If you need anything, feel free to ask her– God, this blasted stiff neck!"

"Sir, we need to talk–" demanded Mrs. Greer stiffly, her chin raised.

"Please, woman. Not now!" His tone was coarse and firm as he strode past her. "I'm in agonizing pain… Oh, _hell!"_

The housekeeper heard her master's complaints echoing from the hallway and then the slamming of his bedroom door. She gave an amused snort and turned toward the young guest who was now sitting at the tea table with a half-raised one of her brows with a simple impish grin.

* * *

James tried to focus on the report he was supposed to be composing for Governor Swann, but the throbbing in his neck distracted him - that and Cat's beguiling face. He didn't mean to come so close to kissing her, did he?

_How could things have gotten so damned complicated so quickly? _He thought with some dismay._ This is bloody wrong, letting myself become involved with a pirate…ugh, never mind._

James rubbed the back of his neck after applying some of the muscle ointment he had obtained from Dr. Shaw. He resumed his work with a quill in his right hand while his left still kneaded his sore muscles. As the quill scratched away across the parchment, he heard a soft tapping on his office door.

"Come in," he said in a slight groan.

Lieutenant Halder opened the door and entered. "Governor Swann wishes to see you, sir."

"Yes…send him in," he gestured as he cleared his throat.

The junior officer noticed the smell of aromatic herbs mixed with lavender and mint lingering in the air in James's office. He gave a sniff and then left to fetch the Governor who also noticed the peculiar scent upon entering.

"Oh dear me, Commodore," Weatherby Swann asked, glancing about the room. "What's that strong smell…isn't that herb oil?"

James gave a slightly embarrassed smile as he put down his quill and stood. "Er…yes sir. It's for my neck pain," he explained sheepishly. "My apologies."

"No, no it's alright. I hope you are feeling better."

"Thank you, Governor. I'll just leave the door open from now on, sir."

"Why of course, then." He left the door open as he sat in a chair. "I came here to see you after you arrived yesterday from Anguilla. And oh! How was your trip to England with Sir Reginald?"

"He's safe and sound at last, sir," James answered as he returned to his seat. "After I left, the _Dauntless_ made a stop at Port Lake for repairs after the storm."

"Mr. Groves told me about the attack on the _Manticore_," he added. "There was a battle with another pirate ship, Commodore."

"Yes, we arrived too late."

Weatherby stroked his chin and looked at James inquisitively. "Do you think the _Black Pearl_ hand anything to do with all of this?"

James's lips tightened. "_That_ I do not know, sir," he replied dryly. "And in the meantime, I'll have a _discussion_ with Jack Sparrow after he is recaptured."

Swann chuckled lightly, reminded of the rogue pirate's failed execution at Fort Charles. "You don't have to blame Captain Sparrow," he advised. "Besides, he did actually rescue know that. I would not be so hasty to assume the worst."

According to Weatherby's words, pursuing the right course of action demanded an act of piracy on rare occasions. James hadn't underestimated the seriousness of the problem. "Yes, he did," he sighed. "But he's a criminal, Governor Swann. And it's my duty to give him what he deserves – a short drop and sudden stop."

Weatherby decided to change the subject. "Oh yes, I just came here to invite you to my daughter's engagement ball next Sunday night," he suggested with a smile.

_Oh, that's right._ James averted his eyes and tried to focus on his work in front of him. Weatherby's offer was kind, but after losing Elizabeth to the blacksmith, he hardly saw the woman to whom he had so wanted to give his heart. It pained him too much to see her, and after what happened with Sparrow and the cursed crew of the _Black Pearl_, James decided to take the long trip to escort Sir Reginald Salinger back to England.

He finally forced a pleasant smile at his good friend, not wanting to disrespect him by declining then and there. "Well…perhaps I'll rather think it over, sir," James said at last, picking up his quill. "Thank you for the invitation."

Weatherby went silent as he observed a morose James and sighed, understanding. "Don't worry, James," he said with an understanding smile. "I won't let what happened between you and Elizabeth harm your reputation. It was unfortunate that she did not choose you, but her happiness means the world to me as I'm sure it does you."

"I agree with that," replied James.

After a short time, Weatherby stood from his chair. "Now then, I should be going. I still have much to do regarding the minor damage Port Royal sustained after the hurricane," Swann explained.

"Yes, I saw the damages when I came in yesterday."

Weatherby started for the door but then turned suddenly and paused just inside the doorframe. "Please, James. Come to Elizabeth's ball. She wants to see since you've been away for a past several months. She…still feels badly for what happened between you two."

James's eyes rose to meet Weatherby's. He had spent most of his time avoiding Elizabeth since things had ended so badly between them, but James surmised that he could not avoid her forever. He would have to face her at some point and accept her decision, even if it pained him. "Of course, Weatherby." he answered finally. "I will attend Elizabeth's ball."

* * *

Cat had a cheerful time while she was with Mrs. Greer who guided her across the manor. Mrs. Greer was giving Cat a tour of the garden outside after having toured the inside of James's house. Each room was as lavish as the one before it, and Cat would not help her astonishment at such luxury.

When they reached the grand ballroom, she gasped. The room was the epitome of grandeur. The ceiling was painted a brilliant sky blue and adorned with plasterwork cherubs and other intricate carvings. The elegance of the ballroom intensified with a crystal chandelier and chairs imported from the finest craftsmen in England. Cat walked to an oak-paneled double-manual harpsichord at the middle of the wooden dance floor and carefully touched one of the keyboards with her index finger as she admired its beauty.

Cat felt as though she were in one of the fairy tales that she remembered her mother telling at bedtime. She imagined herself as the young servant girl who transformed into a beautiful princess when she attended the ball but was doomed to return to her true form at midnight. Someday, she hoped James would offer her an invitation to a ball but without the danger of a spell wearing off.

As they walked through the vestibule that led to the library, Mrs. Greer flopped exhaustedly in a chair. As she rested, she encouraged Cat to look around James's library just in the next room. Cat whistled as she observed James's expansive collection. Unable to resist, she browsed over the tomes that sat on shelves standing tall and sentinel all the way to the ceiling. What parts of the wall she could see where covered in red wallpaper with white paneling.

As Cat moved to leave the room, she paused as she spotted a glass bottle of port and two glasses on an oak table at nearby. She walked toward the table curiously, picked up the bottle, and examined it. She popped out the cork from the opening and took a long whiff, closing her eyes as the delectable scent of the wine filled her nostrils. How long had it been since she last had a drink? She then poured the liquid into the tumbler and downed it in one gulp.

Cat felt herself immediately relax. She smiled happily and she poured another, downing it just as quickly as she had done the first. She gave a slight hiccup and poured yet another. She knew she should probably stop since she really didn't have permission to be drinking the port, but surely there would be no harm in one more…

* * *

"Good afternoon, James," Dr. Shaw greeted, approaching James as the latter was leaving his office.

"Broderick," James replied, nodding.

"I saw the Governor a while ago," Broderick said as they walked down toward the courtyard before reaching the fort's main gate.

"Yes, he was here as well," James replied. "He offered me an invitation to a ball he is having for Miss Swann in celebration of her engagement to Mr. Turner."

Broderick's brow rose. "Ah, yes…Will Turner, the young blacksmith. The Governor also saw me today and offered an invitation as well."

"Oh, I see," Broderick said.

"Small world, eh?" James returned. He tightened his lips, knowing that Broderick would relish the opportunity to make certain implications.

"And how's your neck, James? Didn't I warned you to be more careful what you've doing?"

And there it was, the implication. James gave a slightly annoyed sigh and clasped his hands behind his back. "Thank you for the healing oil, Brody. It's much better.

Shaw chuckled. "And how's Miss Smith?"

James was having a difficult time keeping his thoughts from wandering to Cat's well-being. He hoped that they would be able to rehabilitate her memory loss and find out what happened aboard the _Crimson Sorceress._

"She's fine," he answered abruptly. "My housekeeper is keeping an eye of her."

"Still recovering from her amnesia?"

The driver opened a carriage door for James. He paused momentarily before he climbing in. "A _little_, I hope," he reply simply.

"I can visit her tomorrow, if you don't mind," Broderick offered.

James nodded. "Oh, Miss Smith would like to see you; she's a little worried."

He chuckled again as he patted James's back. "I'm doing my best is to help her, James."

"I'll tell her about your visit tomorrow, Brody."

* * *

James opened the door to his house and entered. He hung his hat and coat on the coat hook in the vestibule and turned to find Mrs. Greer sound asleep in the chair. A slight snore escaped her as she breathed deeply, making James frown. Older woman or not, he was _not_ paying her a decent salary to sleep in the entryway. Furthermore, where was Cat?

He leaned down toward Mrs. Greer. "Mrs. Greer!" he said loudly.

Mrs. Greer gave a start, twitching and snorting awake. She blinked up at James and gasped. "Oh dear, Master James! You've came back early?

He groaned again. "Yes, _it's afternoon."_

"I- I'm dreadfully sorry," she said hastily and rose from her seat. "I showed Miss Catherine around the house today, and I had meant to take her into Port Royal with me, but…" She glanced around, a worried expression coming over her features as she realized that she had most likely been asleep for hours.

"And where _is_ she?"

Hesitantly she glanced around. "Why, she was here…but last I saw her she was in your library…"

James marched quickly to the library as Mrs. Greer followed closely behind. He looked around the room and called out to Cat, but there was no response. Suddenly, James heard a soft moan from behind the desk. He moved to investigate, and there he found Cat passed out on the floor hugging the empty bottle of port to her chest and a tumbler lying next to her. His blood boiled at the sight and he turned to the hapless housekeeper.

_"MRS. GREER!"_

* * *

_LOL! Poor Commodore Norrington...what will happens next?_

_HAPPY TURKEY SACRIFICE DAY! MATEYS!_


End file.
